


Present Darkness

by FantasyOfMine



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV), ichabbie - Fandom, vampire - Fandom
Genre: Charmed - Freeform, F/M, Inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Inspired by The Vampire Diaries, Midnight Texas Inspired, Vampires, Witches, blood ties - Freeform, ichabbie - Freeform, interview with a vampire inspired, secret circle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyOfMine/pseuds/FantasyOfMine
Summary: Sometimes it's as if she's chasing a shadow in the night. This piece of her past that is always present, haunting her, calling her, drawing her to it... or is it drawing her to him.Almost 250 years after being turned, Ichabod awakens one last time. He must find her. He must keep her safe from what hides in the shadows.~One of the fics listed in Just My Imagination w a lot of requests. Enjoy





	1. Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie struggles to find answers to her tragic past. While searching she has a sensual encounter that feels like it can't be a dream.

Present Darkness CH1

  


 

 

 

The flight from New York to Milwaukee WI only took about two and a half hours. Not bad. I was lucky enough to catch the next flight out after Corbin stopped by to give me the drop.

*

"Happy birthday kiddo," Corbin surprised me with a visit to my office at the FBI.

"Thanks, old man. You didn't come all this way just for that. I thought we'd grab a beer after work." I was never one to make a fuss over things like birthdays and holidays. He gave me a guilty as charged look as he closed the door behind him. 

"What you got for me?" I asked already knowing. 

He always had this look when it came to a certain type of case we shared a common interest in.

Corbin sat across from me at my desk and handed me a file. "There was an incident last night in Bong Park Wisconsin... 11-14 with multiple 28s."

"Huh," I give him a curious look as I reached for the file. 

Animal attack with multiple deaths. I glanced through the initial reports and looked at the time. I felt the hairs on the back of my beck raise as the flash of memory struck me hard. It was too similar to happened to me fifteen years ago. I still have no idea how I survived with one bite, when my friends were ripped to shred. I wanted to see for myself. I know Corbin wanted that for me too, but he had his own reasons. Joey was still missing without a trace.

"This was called in an hour ago. How'd you get this so fast?"

"I have my connection."

"Let me guess. You got me a plane ticket for my birthday?" I already knew.

*

Corbin has always looked out for me. He's been like a dad since that incident in the woods. My mom went insane after she turned thirty, hearing voices and believing someone was out to get me. Of course, that only helped fuel the witch rumors about my family, which lead to me acting out and going into the woods to drink that Halloween night fifteen years ago. I try not to blame myself for what happened to mama. Having Corbin in my life helps. He gets me.

The drive from Milwaukee to the park was only about an hour, though it seemed painfully long. Sure I was anxious, I always got this way when I was about to one of these crime scenes. I was... I am always in search of answers to what happened to me that night, to what happened to my friends. Why was I the only one left alive? 

Aside from the rumors that my ancestors were Witches, my small town always quietly suppressed rumors that Werewolves, witches, and Vampires once roamed Sleepy Hollow. But that's just old wives tales and folklore... right? I've never had any witchy powers, just a knack for reading people and situations. It's served me well in law enforcement. 

I'm at the park about a mile from the crime scene when my phone rings. I wince. It's Sophie. did I forget to tell her I was leaving?

I tap for the blue tooth, "Hey Foster, what's up?"

"Happy birthday, Mills. Where are are you? Reynolds says you took the day off."

"I did. I'm actually out of town."

"Does Reynolds know you left town?"

"No... Not yet," I admit. I didn't exactly tell him why I was taking the afternoon off.

"Um... I think he's making plans that involve dinner and birthday sex."

"Damn..." I wasn't even thinking about Danny right now. We're kind of on again even though he's my boss now. "I'll call him later."

"So what are you doing for your birthday?"

"Investigating and sleeping in a grimy hotel in the middle of nowhere," I laugh.

"Caroline and I will take you out this weekend," Sophie promises.

"Thanks, girl. I'll call you when I get back to Sleepy Hollow."

As I drive up to the crime scene, yellow tape police and coroner vehicles all around. My heart is racing, but I steel myself, brave face, tough agent.... I'm ready.

"Hi, special Agent Abbie Mills, FBI," I announce myself to the overwhelmed officer that seems to be in charge. 

He lets out an exasperated gasp. "Agent Mills? Sheriff Rickman. I wasn't aware they were calling in the FBI on this one."

He's a local sheriff's deputy. They always got like this when the FBI showed up, thinking that we were going to take over.

"Not here to step on your toes officer. This case is similar to a cold case I've been working back in Sleepy Hollow."

"Aw hell. First, we get Detective Joseph Strong from Midnight Tx, now you. What's next Mystic Falls… Salem?"

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence," I play it off as I look over and see Strong shadowing one of the local investigators. 

He and I have bumped into each other a couple of times before. He never lets on to what it is he's looking for. But then again neither do I., After all, how do you tell someone you're looking for evidence that Vampires are real? That is without sounding insane. 

I slip on a pair of gloves and follow, since sheriff Rickman allows me to tag behind him as they gather evidence. It's clear to me that though there is a massive amount of blood loss and bites at the neck nearly decapitating the victims... But the bites themselves were not consistent with the bites from her attack years ago. They were consistent with other attacks, unsolved cases... Joe. I take pictures and notes, for Corbin.

But as I'm looking at the crime scene something is off. There's a pool of blood that I can't identify the victim it belongs to. They've assumed it was one of the five they've accounted for. I'm not so sure. I get a hunch about these things. Corbin always called it my sixth sense. I can read most people like a book and I can always sense when there is something missing. 

There isn't a direct trail, but a hunch I have as My eyes follow a hollowed out log. I look inside and nothing, but it leads to the other end.

"You got something, Agent Mill?" Sheriff Rickman asks.

"Maybe..." He follows me now. Just outside the crime scene, there's a track. A footprint leads into a cave, a smear of blood. "Yup... There's more blood here."

As I enter the darkness I call out. I don't know why but I know someone wanted to hide in here. 

"Hello? Anybody in here?"

Just then, a loud haunting screech billows from the inside of the cave towards me. My heart drops in my gut as I yelp and duck not having time to run. Sgt. Rickman dodges out of the way.

It's a swarm of back bats, rapidly exiting the cave, flying right over our, heads.

"Holy Sh*t!" Rickman gasps. It scared the hell out of him too. "You okay Mills?"

"Yeah... Fine," I'm breathing heavy. My heart racing a bit as the sight of the bats brings me back to that night. But I shake it off and go in deeper.

That's when I see what I was suspecting. "We have a body!" I hurry over to the female. "She's alive, barely! Get the paramedics."

~

I was a little freaked out being on a crime scene like this one, but I volunteered for this one. I handle crime scenes all the time. I’ve got this. I tell myself this all the time, especially when there's a loss of life, and so young. By sunset, the investigators are clearing everyone from the crime scene, I'm mentally exhausted when I get that feeling someone is watching me. I look up, over my shoulder and there's a guy standing in the distance... He's tall slender in a black overcoat, with blue eyes. How can I tell, they're blue from this distance, I'm not sure, but they are. He's in the shadows away from other onlookers.

 

"Nice catch back there Mills," Detective Strong calls to me from behind.

"Yeah. I have my moments," I glance over at him and then back to the stranger. He's gone. I do a quick glance around, wondering where he could have gone.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Answers?" I ask him, tipping my head up to look him in the eye. "Some, but there's one answer I'm looking for that I think you know."

"Mills..." Strong shook his head. "Maybe it's best if you make peace with what happened to you."

"I can't do that Strong." Wouldn't it be so easy if I could? Just blame it on a random animal that drains a human of their blood. "We both know there's something out there. And I won't stop until I find the proof."

"Well, I guess I'll see you next time," Strong tips his hat and bids me farewell. 

~

It's nine o clock and I 've showered, slipped into a t-shirt and settle on spending the night watching whatever program is on TV. That s when Daniel calls. I look and see that he called twice while I was in the shower. 

"Damn," I swear under my breath. I completely forgot to call him and tell him I was out of town. Maybe not forgot, more like avoided. "Hey, Danny..."

"Where are you. I've was outside of your place for an hour waiting to take you out tonight... Only to find out you're working a case in Wisconsin?"

"I'm on my own time. I'm not..."

"Going rogue again! That's what you're doing! After the last time you went off looking for whatever the hell you think you're going to find."

"Danny... I want to find out what happened to me. You know how important it is. I'm not...

"Not what? Crazy? Because that's what this is Abs. You're out there chasing ghosts! Meanwhile, you're screwing up your real life, with me and with your job."

"My job is fine. Taking a day off won't affect anything! If the regional director had a problem, you wouldn't have been able to convince him to take me back after my leave of absence."

"That wasn't me Abs! I didn't want you back! I thought you needed to get help for this obsession..."

"What do mean you didn't want me back?" I couldn't believe this. All this time I thought Danny was at least on my side, that he understood why finding out the truth mattered so much to me.

"It wasn't up to me." He sounds disappointed as he confesses. But I can't believe what I'm hearing.

"I am the best at what I do, Danny and you know it. My record for cases solved is better than anyone in our district..."

"I’m not doubting that you've got the skill, Abs. But something is going on with you that makes you take off for days... weeks at a time. You're stuck on this trauma that happened to you years ago, but you haven't dealt with it. I think you need help. And until you get it, I don't think you're fit for this job."

"Well it's a damned good thing for me it's not up to you! You know what Danny, I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?" he demands more nervous that he's overstepped than angry.

"You and me... We're done," I hang up. How dare he. I'm so pissed off... and saddened. Maybe he's right. I've been known to drop everything to chase my demons. But if he loves me he should support me. 

My phone rings. It's Danny, trying to call me back, but I send his call straight to voicemail. As I pace back and forth in the room, I feel restless. Across the street is a bar. I shouldn't but, It's my birthday damn it. I reach in my bag and grab a clean outfit. It's nothing sexy, just fitted jeans and a tank top. Maybe I shouldn't... But I do.

This bar is no Mabie's, it's small and dingy, but the beer is good. There's a small group gathered shooting pool under the dim lights and Someone's got what seems to be the best of 80's and 90's rock playing. Surprisingly, I'm kind of feeling it... That or the second beer. In fact, I'm kind of feeling a lot of things right now... Things I probably shouldn't, but I'm grown. 

There goes my sixth sense again. I look over my shoulder and there he is. The mystery guy who was watching me back at the park, is leaning against the wall, calm and cool, like he just stepped out of a GQ magazine. I'm not scared or put off at all. Just the opposite. I'm intrigued by those blue eyes gazing back at me. 

 

"From the gentleman," the bartender hands me a Manhattan. Nice, rye whiskey, vermouth... A drink with history and a bit of mystery. That's exactly what I'm in the mood for.

The stranger in the back corner tips his head at me, still gazing, kind of sexy. I tip my head for him to come over if he wants. He sits beside me and rolls up his sleeve just as the bartender hands him the same drink. The place smells of cigarettes and booze, but he smells nice, the earthy natural musk and sand keyword scent suites him and it's sexy as hell. I should not be this turned on by a stranger... But I am.

He turns to me as if ready to introduce himself.

"Don't," I whisper with a coy smirk. 

I don't want to know his name, and he knows it. I'm leaving this town first thing in the morning. We won't see each other again. 'Take Me To Church' is playing and I hum along as I finish my drink. I'm checking him out, and he doesn't seem to mind. I’m reading him in a sense. I don’t get much, which is strange, but I can sense that I can trust him.

"You have a beautiful voice," he compliments with a surly British accent. The way he looks at me makes my heart skip.

"Thanks. You um... Wanna dance?" I ask already thinking about where I want this to go. 

I don't usually do this, pick up a guy in a bar, that I'm never going to see again. I'm not doing it because of Danny, not because of frustration with the limitations of my job, and not because I didn't find what I was looking for. I've always had a little bit of a rebel inside of me, but my instincts tell me it's safe to go for what I want, right now.

"I'd love to."

Damn that voice is almost intoxicating. He quickly downs the last of his drink and holds his hand out to me. He leads me to the dance floor and holds me close as we dance, the song playing almost fading to the background. He's smooth, his touch sends electricity through my core. I look up to his hooded gaze.

 _'Take me to church,_  
_I worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_  
_I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_  
_Offer me that deathless death,_  
_Good God let me give you my life'_

____

____

Everything is a blurred haze. We're back in my room, he's kissing me with soft lips filled with passion. We undress each other with frantic haste, need and want. I run my fingers through his hair, pulling him down into me, kissing him, tasting our tongues mingle in a devilish dance. He's cool, literally, his fingers touch my skin sending a thrilling shiver down my spine.

I feel him hard and throbbing against me, only my panties stopping what we both want. I step back taking a good look at him in the dim light of the room. Damn, he looks good. I hope it's real and not my slightly inebriated state making him appear so irresistible. His tongue darts out and he licks his lips, his eyes wander down my body and back up to my eyes.

"Just one thing," I turn to my bag. My heart is racing with a thrill, anticipating... I know I've got a couple of condoms stashed in here. 

I feel his body press up against me from behind, his hardness stiff against my backside, making me wet. His hand is on my belly, gently stroking with his thumb, as he sweeps my hair over my shoulder. I'm trying to concentrate on locating these damn condoms, but his wet kisses on my neck are a distraction. 

"Mmm...." I hum, the hairs on the back of my neck raise. It feels so good. He sucks a hard kiss as he slowly grinds against me... And I feel a sharp pinching on my neck, contrasting with the sensual kiss. The pleasure and pain from him kissing me from behind is suddenly confusing. I pull my neck away, and turn in his arms. he's still holding me close... I want him. Our eyes meet and I'm fixed on his gaze. Those blue eyes... I can't look away.

"Shhh... I won't hurt you. Rest now in sweet slumber, Treasure."

I want to say something, but I suddenly feel too tired to move. My eyes close... he fades away…

~

I wake in the morning to the sound of the alarm on my cell phone. 

"What the hell?" I'm tucked into bed, wearing only my panties, feeling like I'd had the best sleep of my life.

The handsome stranger is gone, and I start to question what happened last night. Was I dreaming the whole thing? I feel my neck... Nothing is there. But I could have sworn he bit me... If he was real. I rub my head. Maybe seeing the crime scene was bringing back memories and making me think things... But I know I'm not crazy.

 

 

~~~

He was tired, weak and decrepit when he woke after a 29-year slumber. Ichabod Crane, had done this many times before. The last awakening was just before she was born. He knew she was coming. The last descendant of Olivia Shuri Bodelier and her heir Grace Dixon.

He had made a promise to Olivia after she crossed over, he would protect Grace and her line until the chosen one was born. When Grace Abigail Mills was born he sensed greatness within her. He was surprised at how strong he felt it, but after all, she was Olivia's descendant. If she was the one, she would come into her fullness on her thirtieth birthday. 

With every generation he simply posed as a benefactor, ensuring that Olivia's descendants were cared for, as he did with Grace. The only difference was this time, would be his last. He was done with this life. Times had changed so much... Too much, and he wanted to end while he had some semblance of humanity left in him. Once Abbie came into her own, he would leave this world forever.

It took him a couple of days to fully recuperate from his hibernation, since he refused to feed on a living human. He compelled a nurse from the local hospital to be a caregiver, bringing him a bag of blood twice a week so he could manage his visit. And when he was ready he went looking for her. Grace Abigail Mills, was easy enough to find in a small town like Sleepy Hollow. But when he found her... He couldn't believe his eyes. She was the spitting image of Olivia. A Doppelganger of an Original witch... Of an Original Vampire. 

He followed her for a couple of days, intrigued, entranced, bewitched... She was so much more than he could have ever expected, more than Olivia had foretold she would be. But he had to know for sure.

What happened in Wisconsin shouldn't have. He questioned himself afterward, had he overstepped, gone too far. But in the moment he couldn't resist her. One taste of her blood and he knew. The strength he gathered from that one bite would last for weeks, and she was not yet thirty years of age. He wasn't the only one who would be affected by her in this manner and he knew it. If the others knew, her life could be in grave danger.

 

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take Me To Church by Hosier  
> I own nothing of Sleepy Hollow or it's characters.


	2. Déjà Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months have passed since Abbie's strange encounter in Wisconsin. A lot has changed. A tragic incident brings back memories. Ichabod Crane finds her impossible to resist.

Present Darkness CH2 Déjà Vu

 

6 months later

 

Abbie had always had a love-hate relationship with Halloween. She liked dressing up and partying with her friends, but the calls usually started coming in by midnight, before she could fully enjoy herself. This night she channeled her inner Beyonce, wearing an impossibly short pair of cut off jean shorts, with tights, and a plaid shirt that showed all of her cleavage. Her hair was out in long curls, and make-up was done to perfection.

This Halloween was no different except one of the calls was eerily familiar to the one that had been haunting her for fifteen years.

"You're not leaving are you?" Sophie pouted. "You haven't even had a drink yet."

"I told you I was on call tonight," Abbie shrugged.

"You should have stayed with the FBI instead of going back to the local outfit, Deputy Mills."

"It's Lieutenant Mills," Abbie shot her friend a look. "This is a better fit for me... for now."

Abbie wasn't about to defend her decision to leave the FBI to Sophie and Caroline right now. They worried it was because of her break up with Danny. But the truth was her ability to investigate freely, is why she left. She could look into any cases she wanted, with Corbin as her boss. There were no questions asked about her motives or why she would take off for days at a time. She did love the FBI, but until she knew the truth and got the answers she was seeking, it was the right decision for her.

"Don't forget, Katrina wants an answer about the Founder’s Harvest Day Banquet. She's determined to have you participate this year."

"I don't know why," Sophie snipped. "She can't stand Abbie."

"Because she doesn't want the label, Heritage Banquet So White," Caroline chuckled.

"She's got Frank Irving," Abbie huffed. "Let her harass him to participate."

"She is," Caroline assured her. "But Franks white ancestor, and why he's a descendant, isn't exactly the image Katrina is trying to portray. She wants you to speak on Grace Dixon."

Oh look Danny just arrived,” Sophie was about to wave him over.

“I’m out of here,” Abbie still wasn’t ready to deal with the mess that was their relationship. He’d been trying since she called it quits, but she wasn’t listening to him try and sweet talk her again. When he saw her in that sexy Beyonce costume, his eyes lit up and he made a B-line for her.

“Abbie, baby, please can we talk. You can’t avoid me… us, for forever. You know I support you. I just don’t think coddling this obsession with the past…”

“Stop, Danny. One, I don’t have time for this. I have a call. And two, if I wanted to talk, it wouldn’t be at a party, at midnight, for everyone to be in my business.”

 

“Then when?” He asked desperately. “You won’t even take my calls.”

“When I’m ready, which might be never. I gotta go.” 

“Wait, Abbie, what about The banquet?” Caroline wasn’t giving up. Katrina was on her case to get her friend to participate. And one thing’s for sure. Katrina could be a real witch when she didn’t get her way.

"I'll think about it," Abbie let out a sigh as she took up her coat and left. 

She did like the idea of talking about the legacy left behind by her ancestors, especially the impact Grace had as a skilled nurse, beloved by the community... But it was laced with rumors that Grace was a witch, and that was the reason she was such a great healer. And Abbie didn't like the idea of being Katrina's puppet. 

~

 

The Crime scene

 

Four dead college students... This incident is eerily similar to what happened to me fifteen years ago to the date. Everything matched, from the nearly severing wounds on the neck, legs wrists and chest, to the bodies completely drained of blood. The location is the same one… the exact place my friends and I were attacked. These kids probably thought it would be funny to spend Halloween at the scene of a previous crime, only to have a copycat killer come for them and let history repeat itself. 

I see a young woman, probably 18, her wrist is so badly bitten it’s nearly hanging off of her arm. I look at my own wrist which still bears the scar from the bite. That could have been me. My heart is pounding. I needed to keep it together as I gather evidence and scope the crime scene. The only difference between mine and this one... There are no survivors here.

"You okay kid?" Sheriff Corbin asks me, more in his dad voice than senior partner and boss voice. 

"Yeah..." I answer giving him my hard face tough girl act, but I’m visibly shaking.

"It's okay Abbie. I know this is hitting you hard. Take a five-minute break and come back when you're ready." He had been there, the one who found me all those years ago. I let down my guard, relieved a bit that it’s Corbin I’m working with. He understands me.

 

"Okay," I nod and make my way out of the wooded area. 

Once in the clearing, I get that sense that someone is watching me. I look up over my shoulder, but no one is there. This happens all the time now. Ever since I was in Wisconsin, and saw the stranger, I’ve had this feeling. But no one is ever there. I’m still not even sure if that night at the bar and in the hotel room was real. When I sleep I can still feel his hands on my body, and it excites me. I touch myself sometimes just to relive that moment, the sensations. I may never know if what happened with the stranger was real or something I dreamed up, but this feeling of being watched is very real.

 

~

Ichabod knows he has to stop following her. If she is as powerful as he believes she will be, she has to know someone is there, watching her. He’s in awe at how she’s dressed. Her legs are fully exposed in those shorts and all he can think about is spreading her legs and having a taste of her, pleasuring her until she is overcome with bliss. Almost as if she can sense his thoughts, she looks up. He vanishes before she looks over her shoulder. 

~

 

Last night Ichabod was sure she almost caught him watching her at the crime scene. She was already on high alert. And whether she knew it or not, her abilities were getting stronger, even if they remained un-surfaced. 

But he couldn't stay away. He would be lying to himself if he said it was only about protecting her from the other supernatural beings that would want her when they knew. The fact is, he was drawn to her. Maybe it was because she looked exactly like Olivia. 

He needed to get out, which he could do. His daylight ring crafted by Olivia with her human witch blood, made it possible for him to move about during the day, casting away any suspicion... But he didn't do it often, preferring to stay in the shadows and not draw attention to himself.

However, he was feeling nostalgic today. Seeing Abbie truly did remind him of Olivia. He was missing the days gone by when he was Olivia's closest companion. He, Betsy, Arthur, and Abraham were quite the Motley crew of Vampires, setting sail from the states to England, France, and Germany on a whim, reveling in the bountiful pleasures that the world had to offer.

Nurse Ling came early in the morning. Compelled by Ichabod to bring him a bag of blood twice a week, and be his personal caregiver, she had worked well for him. She usually stayed the entire day when she didn’t have a shift, so at least he had some company. It was more than enough.

After his feeding, Ichabod headed out. He walked everywhere, it was his preference. It took him no to time at all to make it into town from Fredrick's Manor. Everything had changed so much, and yet there were many buildings that still remained from his day.

He stepped into the local museum and Historical Archive, slowly strolling through, musing at pictures and artifacts. He was well aware that he wasn't alone, but hoped the woman watching her would kindly mind her business. He was content and keeping to himself in the quiet place, when a voice echoed from across the gallery.

"Might I help you?" Katrina VanTassel had seen the tall handsome man come in and watched him for a short while as his interest seemed to center around the late 18th Century.

"No, thank you kindly. I'm merely musing." Ichabod only glanced up slightly to see the lovely redhead. He preferred to be alone, away from the temptation of human blood.

But once Katrina had her eye on what she wanted, there was no stopping her. She walked up to him, in his space, smiling coyly.

"History buff?"

"History is an area to which I give much consideration, yes," Ichabod tried to keep the conversation short. He turned his attention to a portrait of Grace Dixon, his dear friend, a witch with extraordinary gifts, and a heart with more compassion than anyone he'd ever met.

"I too am very fascinated with this time period. This is a portrait of my ancestor Katarina. Some say we look very much alike." Katrina eagerly turned his attention to her familial ties.

"You do favor her," Ichabod admitted. He had known Katherine very well.

"Katrina VanTassel," she offered, holding out her hand. "And who might you be?"

"Icha... Um... Iche Crane," Ichabod quickly made the correction. If they had a portrait of him in the archives, no doubt he would look exactly like Ichabod Crane from 1780's... Because of course, it was him.

"Crane... As in your ancestor was one of the early settlers to this community?" Katrina's eyes lit up. "I didn't know any Crane's remained in Sleepy Hollow."

"Yes, well... I'm only here for the time being. I will likely be leaving in a few months."

"Well, while you're here, you simply must attend the Harvest Day Founders' Banquet."

"I'm not certain if large gatherings are for me..."

"You simply must... We have a descendant of Grace Dixon attending. She'll be speaking on her lineage and the rich legacy and inheritance that comes from being the daughter of one of Sleepy Hollows finest."

"Really?" Ichabod suddenly worried that so close to Abbie turning thirty, this would draw attention to her from the Supernatural, particularly the Witches and Vampires. "Thank you for the invitation. I will consider it."

~

 

I was feeling a bit on edge after last night’s case. I didn't get much sleep. Images of last night melded with flashes from my past, keeping me awake. I'm dead on my feet walking into the department when the secretary waves me over. 

"Lt. Mills, Sheriff Corbin wants to see you."

"Thanks, Sandy," I give her a tired smile and head for his office. 

"Hi kiddo," Corbin always greeted Abbie with a smile, pointing for me to have a seat. "How are you holding up after last night?"

"I'm okay," I already knew he was going to be in dad mode after I was a bit shaken at last night's crime scene. I grab a hot French fry from the try on his desk and he smiles.

"Still a fry thief," he gives me a chuckle. "I guess you really are okay." 

He reaches for a folder and hands it to me. 

"Is this about the case?" I ask.

"No, it's from your benefactor."

I grumble. It's weird to me that for centuries, some family I have no knowledge of or contact with has been taking care of my family.

"I don't need this. I used a little bit of it to help supplement my college, and I'm grateful, but that's it. I'm good without it."

"Abbie, there's more to it. The last of the benefactor’s descendants says he's terminal. He's going to die in six months to a year. He's leaving his entire estate, finances and all, to you."

"What?" I can hardly believe what he's saying to me. I'm a stranger. 

I feel bad for the guy, but it just feels odd to me he would leave me his estate. I can't help but wonder what kind of twisted bullsh*t happened back in the mid 1700's, that has this old white family so beholden to us. 

"I don't want it," I try to hand the folder back to Corbin but he shakes his head. "You know I love you and I support you, whatever you decide. But you're twenty-nine years old. Young lady it's past time you deal with this financial situation yourself."

I know he's right. "Fine. I just need to find out how to get in contact with this mysterious benefactor."

"No phone number was left, but he's staying at Fredrick's Manor."

"Okay," I let out a nervous sigh. I really don't want to do this. "I guess I'll be heading there this afternoon."

 

~*~


	3. Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something has the men in Abbie's life wanting to rekindle things, while she finds her self in the hands of a stranger. When she meets Ichabod Crane, he isn't at all what she expects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the kudos & comments. Let me know what you think. Enjoy.

Ch 3 Deception

 

Abbie could hear the deep baritone voice, a man... Not just any man. It was his voice, whispering her name like a faint echo, as she felt his hands gently trace her neck and shoulder. He knew where and how she desired to be touched. The sensations were so real, so physically sensual, that Abbie could almost feel it happening again. She tenderly pressed her hand to her collar where she felt as if he'd just been, letting out a wanton sigh. 

In that moment another voice and a hand on her shoulder brought her out of her daze and back to reality.

"Hey, earth to Abs," Andy gently gave her shoulder a gentle hold. "Our shift is over."

"Sorry, I didn't hear you," It was unusual for Abbie's mind to wander off into distant thoughts while she was at work. She glanced at the time then put away the files she had been reading through. Between the flashbacks of the night she was attacked and the more alluring dreams of her mystery man. She was lacking a full night of rest. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Yeah... That case is crazy. Four dead teens. Must have brought up some difficult feelings for you. You okay?"

"Mmhmm... I'm fine. Just tired. I really need to find out what happened. I might get some answers about who attacked me all those years ago."

"How about I get us some takeout, we can go back to my place or yours. I'll help you go through everything... They say two heads are better than one."

"Maybe tomorrow. I actually have to take care of some personal business first."

"I'll walk you out," Andy offered.

Abbie tightened her jacket as they stepped out of the station and into the brisk autumn air. As she and Andy approached her car, she noticed Luke leaning against her car, obviously waiting for her.

"Andy I'll talk to you later," Abbie gave her friend a kind smile.

Andy straightened up and pretended that Luke showing up didn't bother him, "I'll call and check on you later."

Luke waited for Andy to leave. "Hey gorgeous," he gave her a flashy smile, gazing at her with dark confident eyes.

"Luke," Abbie pursed her lips, but couldn't help that they curled into a slight grin. "Can I help you?"

"As a matter of fact, you can. I've been waiting for an answer..."

"I said maybe," Abbie folded her arms. "I need time to get settled back in and figure out what I want."

"It's just dinner and a movie, not a marriage proposal," Luke raised his brow with a grin. "I'm not saying we have to pick up where we left off before."

"Luke, I didn't break up with Danny so that you and I could..."

"I know, I know... How about coffee? I just want us to talk, Abs."

"Okay, coffee, that's it..." Abbie opened her car door and got in. "But not today. I have to take care of some personal business."

"When?" Luke held the door open trying to mesmerize her with his smile.

"I'll call you," Abbie grinned and pointed to the door. 

"I'm going to hold you to it," Luke gave her a wink and closed the door.

 

~

"I swear Sophie, I don't know what is going on..." Abbie was confused and amused by the heightened interest by the men in her life. "Between Luke, Andy and Danny I can't get a break."

She had her close friend on speaker phone as she drove through town towards on her way to Fredrick's Manor.

"Why are you complaining," Sophie chuckled. "I haven't been asked out in months."

"That's because you have a reputation Miss Love 'em and Leave 'em," Abbie was just at the edge of town when an accident caught her eye. "Hey Soph, we have a situation! Car accident... There's smoke. Can you send help to Route 32 Westbound!"

"Yeah, I got you! Hang on."

Abbie hurried from her vehicle and ran to the car that was flipped on its side in a ditch. Smoke billowing from the hood let her know the engine had caught fire. Abbie looked in through the cracked driver's side window and saw a woman barely conscious and a child in a car seat in the back. She cut her arm when she had to break the window since the door wouldn't open. She ignored the pain, more concerned that there was no getting to the child with the woman in the way. She managed to get the woman out, pulling her up and out of the broken window.

"Emily..." The woman moaned and weakly attempted to reach back into the car.

"Wait here," Abbie forced her to lay a distance from the car. "I'll get her out."

It was getting hotter and now Abbie could see the flames and hear the sirens in the distance. Help was coming, but not fast enough. She climbed back into the front seat and reached into the back. Emily couldn't have been more than three and had awakened crying.

"It's okay. I got you, sweetie," Abbie managed to unfasten the buckles and pull her through to the front. Her heart suddenly began to race as her instincts told her... She was out of time. She climbed out of the car as quickly as she could with the child in her arms. But as soon as her feet touched the ground... She felt the heat and heard an earth-shattering bang as the car exploded. In an instant, she closed her eyes thinking it was over.

But there were hands suddenly gripping her and she felt her body being pulled away faster than she'd ever felt her body move. In a split second, she was huddled on the pavement, her body protectively over the child, another body over her, shielding her. Abbie's ears are ringing and she's dizzy for several seconds as sound slowly comes back. She looks up into the haze of smoke as the firefighters dismounted their vehicle. 

As she stood, she felt a mans hands around her helping her up. She turned to see blue eyes, but not the ones she had seen before. 

A tall slender man with blond hair, held her firmly until she was steady on her feet. "Are you all right?"

"Ye... Yes..." Abbie was much clearer now as she assessed the situation. And paramedics ran to her aid. "There's a woman over there, she's barely conscious," Abbie pointed.

"We got her, Lt. Mills. We need to check you out too."

Abbie watched the stranger as the paramedic checked her over. "You're good to go Mills. I put some antiseptic and a bandage on that arm but it might need a couple of stitches. This road is hardly traveled. They're lucky you came along when you did."

"Yeah, they aren't the only ones who got lucky," Abbie nodded as she made her way to the stranger who she was sure had just saved her life. But how?

"I owe you a thanks Mr..."

"Bram Van Brunt," Abraham extended his hand. "And I was happy to lend you my aid."

"Lt. Abbie Mills, "Abbie attempted to shake his hand, but he gave her a firm kiss on the hand instead. "I thought the kid and I were goners. How did you get us away from the explosion?"

"We were not as close as you may have believed," Abraham gave her a seductive smile. 

"Abbie! Are you okay?" Andy called from behind her. "We got the call that you were on a crash site and then there was an explosion."

"I'm fine... A small cut on my arm and a slight ringing in my ears but I've been checked out. I'm good."

"Thank God," Andy was genuinely relieved as he gave Abbie a hug. "Let me take you home."

"No, I really am fine. I had a little help," Abbie looked back expecting Abraham to be there but he was gone. "Um... Anyway, I still need to take care of a few things."

~

Abraham had gotten exactly what he wanted. It was her, all grown up, perfect, beautiful. He licked his lips. The simple kiss to her hand was enough for him to get a taste of her blood that had dripped down. He could taste the power it held, and felt a slight surge of strength. Just from one little taste. He grinned with enthusiasm at the thought of making her his, and restoring her place in their den of vampires. 

 

~

Daniel had been avoiding the call from his boss Agent Walters. He was well aware that the only reason he was given the job of Director over the Westchester FbI division was to keep tabs on Abbie. If Walters knew that he let his personal feelings and a relationship get in the way, he could lose everything. 

"I'm not a happy man Agent Reynolds. Why is Abbie Mills still not back at the Bureau?"

"She's stubborn sir. I'm working on her?" Daniel wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Working on getting her back at the agency or back into your bed?" Walters barked. 

"Sir I..."

"You have no idea how crucial Abbie is to what's coming. We told you not to get sexually involved and yet you thought you knew better."

"I thought I could keep better track of her if we were closer."

"Well, how's that working out for us?" Walter's voice was harsh and cold. "Get her back or you're done with the FBI."

"Yes, sir," Daniel sighed with defeat. He had really screwed this top-secret mission up. But he was not ready to lose his career over Abbie Mills.

~

Walters hung up with Daniel and called Andy. "Officer Brooks, it's Agent Walters again. It may be up to you to keep Lt. Mills safe."

"I don't know..." This was the third time Agent Walters had contacted him about Abbie. If she was in danger, of course, he wanted to help. He loved her. But he hated keeping secrets. "I don't feel good about keeping this from Abbie and Corbin."

"You saw what supernatural things are out there trying to get her, but do you really want to tell them that you are a Necromancer. Do you think they'll trust you?"

"You're right... I just want to make sure Abbie won't get hurt."

"You do what we tell you Officer Brooks, and we will keep her safe."

~

 

Katrina sat in her quiet space a small sunroom off the back of the home that she shared with her maternal grandfather Henry Parish. He was a powerful Warlock, a gift that skipped her mother but he believed would pass to Katrina. After all, she was a VanTassel from her father's side, he the descendant of a witch from Salem who escaped the witch trials. Katrina herself struggled, unable to use the dark blood magic that fueled her ability. There were always consequences if she did. But without it, she was weak no matter how hard she practiced. 

"There you are, my dear," Henry knew where he would find her. He was with Luke who had a victorious smirk on his face.

"I'm busy, grandfather," Katrina sat still trying to work a spell without dark magic. Her concentration was booked at he the levitating flower fell to the table. "Damn!"

Luke laughed.

"Why are you laughing demon harbinger," Katrina scoffed at Luke.

"Don't be jealous... and I'm laughing because I am succeeding where you failed," Luke said with a cocky smirk. "Abbie and I are going on a coffee date. I'm going to ask her to attend the Founders Banquet."

"I still don't see why we need her, when you have me," Katrina had a permanent scowl on her face when it came to the precious Abbie Mills. She was all her Grandfather talked about. How powerful she was, how special she was. 

"I told you, Katrina," Henry was easily irritated by her petulance, "she is the one witch who will make our circle stronger than any other. She is the only doppelgänger of an Original Witch. There has never been a witch like her and will never be again."

"I am the spitting image of my ancestor Katherine!" Katrina refuted.

"My dear, you are a mere look alike, a cheap copy. Without the use of blood magic, you can barely move a twig!"

Luke had to stifle his laugh. It was true. He had never seen a witch struggle so badly. 

"That's not fair, grandfather. If you would let me use Blood Magic..."

"You can not. You know that there are deadly consequence s when you use Blood Magic. That will change when we have Abbie. She will be the balance. There is enough power within her to control the dark. She is stronger than any anchor. All of our circle will be able to use their powers individually and without unfortunate ramifications."

"She hasn't even manifested any powers yet," Katrina was still defiant.

"She has, some. She can sense danger and evil... I've seen her do it," Luke defended her.

"The rest will come on her thirtieth birthday, just as her mother's ability did."

"Can't we just tell her now?"

"No," Henry scoffed. "Abigail watched as her mother saw demons and went insane. Telling her will push her away. She must come into her gifts on her own as to not cause her to block them from sheer fear of what could happen."

"Do you really think she's strong enough to keep her own powers from manifesting," Luke asked.

Henry nodded, "I know she is."

 

 

~

Fredrick's Manor. I had seen this place many times, but never had I seen it like this. Gone were the overgrown shrubs, weeds and twisting vines that were transforming the old manor into a relic over the years. It was lovely now as the browning red leaves laid strewn across the ground and tossing about in the gentle breeze. It's bigger than I thought it would be, I note as I walk up the front steps and pull on the knocker of the massive solid wood door. Three simple knocks were more than enough, the metal loudly clanking was sure to garner the attention of anyone inside.

The door creeks open loudly and a lovely Asian woman, late thirties, answers the door. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. I'm here to see Mr. Crane." 

She sees my badge on my lower waist and I can sense she's wondering if there's a problem. "Is anything wrong officer."

"Lt... Abbie... Abbie Mills. I'm not here on police business. I have a personal matter to discuss with Mr. Crane."

Anna stood unmoved.

"I was told that he's dying and he left me an inheritance in a will... But I don't know him.

Anna moved and gestured for me to come in. "I'm Anna Ling... Mr. Crane's nurse. He doesn't usually have company."

I nod as I follow her down the hall to two large closed doors. I can hear the piano being played on the other side. 

"Mr. Crane has a rare blood disorder. I'm afraid he doesn't have but a few months left. I'm sure if he left you an inheritance, it's for a reason."

I hardly hear her. The music is hypnotic, and I recognize the song... Take Me To Church.

My mind immediately goes to that night in Wisconsin and the stranger that had touched me, moved me, ignited a desire in me that I had never felt before. 

As soon as she opens the door he stops playing and stands abruptly. 

I'm startled for three reasons; one he's young, tall, and handsome, mid to late-thirties, not the sick elderly man I was expecting. Two; he's dress in colonial era clothing, knee length boots with trousers, and a loose blouse. And three, I swear I recognize him. Those blue eyes, the strong cheekbones, the thick dark hair. An erotic sensation rushes through my core as I remember how his hands felt caressing every inch of my body.

"Mr. Crane, Miss. Mills is here to speak to you about a personal matter."

"Miss Mills," he nods and moves towards me, straight, tall... He's beautiful.

That voice... It has to be him. My heart flutters as he kisses my hand, long, gentle and intently. "I am Ichabod Crane. You can call my Iche if you wish."

"I know you... In Wisconsin. I don't usually... It's so embarrassing... .." 

I stare up as he still holding my hand in his and we look each other, his eyes seem to gaze into my soul, they're so blue... 

"No, I'm afraid you have mistaken me for someone else."

And now I'm a bit confused. Maybe he's not who I thought it was after all. "I... You're right. I don't know how I could have confused you with... Never mind," all I can do is laugh it off. "I actually came because of this." I hold up the file with the copy of the will. Good night this man is handsome. "I can't accept this."

~

After what happened in Wisconsin, Ichabod wanted to meet her but he did not wish to unduly influence her. It was best if she stayed hidden to the supernatural world to live out her life in peace. That's what Olivia wanted for her lineage. And that's what he wanted for Abbie. Once she fully came into her abilities, he knew she would be able to protect herself. He just needed to watch over her from a distance for a few more months. And then, he could leave this world in peace. 

But keeping his distance was proving to be a challenge. He felt so drawn to her. In two hundred and fifty years, he could not remember ever desiring a woman the way he desired her.

 

He sat at the piano, reminiscing about his night with Abbie. The song came to his mind and he easily played the tune by ear. He could remember every detail of her dancing in his arms, her soft skin, perfect curves, and petite frame. He could smell the sweet scent of her blood, even now almost as if she were... Here?

"Mr. Crane," Anna opened the door to the parlor. "Miss. Mills is here to speak to you about a personal matter."

Ichabod stood abruptly a bit stunned that she was here and he'd been too caught up in a daydream to since she was really here.

"Miss Mills," he looked at her intently as he walked towards her and took her hand. He placed a tender kiss on her hand, breathing her in... Her blood was such a sweet scent he struggled to let her go. 

"I am Ichabod Crane. You can call my Iche if you wish."

"I know you... In Wisconsin. I don't usually... How embarrassing... .." 

Dear Lord, Ichabod internally panicked. He had compelled her to forget that night and yet she still remembered. She was already stronger than he had first believed. He would have to compel her again and hope that it would hold. He stood tall looking down into her big brown eyes. His pupils dilated, thinning the blue as he spoke to her.

"No, I'm afraid you have mistaken me for someone else." *We never met before*

Abbie looked confused for a second then smiled. "I... You're right. I don't know how I could have confused you with... Never mind. I actually came because of this." I hold up the file with the copy of the will. Good night this man is handsome. "I can't accept this."

Ichabod held up his hands, "Miss Mills, I'm afraid that the will is final. It's yours."

"I can't accept this... I don't know you or why your family has been taking care of mine for all these decades, but it's some guilt trip from the slave days, or we have a shared ancestor because of it, I don't want any part of it."

"Oh, no, Miss Mills..."

"Please, call me Abbie."

"Abbie, it isn't what you think. My ancestor was an abolitionist. And our family never owned slaves. One of your ancestors saved... Saved the life of mine. They became great friends and confidants. Our families have had a very special connection for almost three hundred years. I would not be here had a caring young woman not done something extraordinary. Therefore when I leave this world, all that I have is yours. You are free to do whatever you wish with the inheritance."

"You're really dying?"

"Indeed. I am not long for this world."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I have lived a long and full life."

Abbie raised her brow, "you can't be but thirty-five. That's so young."

"Then 'let me die a young man's death, not free from sin tiptoe in candle wax death' " Ichabod waxed poetically.

"McGough?"

"Yes," Ichabod smiled. "Circa 1937." He could not tell her he remembered the time well. "You study poetry?"

"I like poetry and music. I kind of take a liking to some old things."

"Ah, I did hear that you were going to speak about your ancestor Grace Dixon for the Founder's Banquet."

"I'm considering it," Abbie corrected. "I know she was a nurse and that the community thought highly of her, but I don't know if I would do her justice."

"I believe I may have some letters in the attack written from Grace to m... My ancestor Ichabod Crane. If you'd like them, perhaps they will help guide you on an a fitting allocation to honor such a worthy woman."

"I'd like that, thank you."

"Please have a seat and make yourself at home while I retrieve them for you."

Abbie sits at first, but her curiosity grows as she looks around the room. His piano is quite old, a baby grand from the 30's... 40's maybe. She tinkers on it, playing a few notes as she walks by. The shelves are filled with old books, nothing current. She runs her fingers across the old binding of a couple of books. She sees a rather unique paperweight on one of the shelves and as she attempts to pick it up it only moves slightly. But the entire bookshelf slides slightly to the right. 

"Oh!" Abbie winced both curious and worried she may have overstepped. She hadn't meant to uncover a secret room. She was aware these old houses often had them. A part of her wanted to open the door and have a look, but she thought it would be rude to do so. She tried to close it, but couldn't get it shut.

"Abbie?" She heard his voice and footsteps enter the parlor.

"Yeah, sorry about this. I was looking through your books and accidentally cracked the door open. I promise I wasn't being nosey," she grinned.

"Think nothing of it," Ichabod was very polite but he hastily moved the knob to close the bookshelf back in place. He hoped she didn't see anything, though he was sure if she looked in she would not be standing there so calmly.

"These are for you," he handed her two letters, carefully picked as to not give away who or what he really was.

As she reached for the letters, the aroma of her sweet blood, made him dizzy with delight, but he quickly noticed she had soaked the bandage covering her cut.

"Dear heavens Abbie... Your wound is bleeding through. He pulled out his handkerchief and gently placed it against her arm.

"The EMT said it might need stitches."

"Miss Anna..." Ichabod called. "My nurse has a suturing kit. We'll get you patched up straight away."

"Thanks but I'm sure it's fine..."

"Please, I insist." He turned Toni's nurse when she opened the door. "Miss Mills acquired a cut earlier. It requires stitches, if you are so inclined."

"I'm happy to help," Anna went to gather her kit and hurried back.

Abbie was impressed. A bit of topical anesthetic and some antiseptic. Anna worked quickly and gave Abbie the tidiest three stitches she'd ever seen.

Ichabod brought Abbie a cup of tea, a simple drop of his blood in it would ensure her cut would heal without a scar.

"All done," Anna put her things away.

"Thank you," Abbie looked at the stitches. 

"The wound should knit well," Ichabod smiled and handed her the cup of tea. "So you acquired this injury in the line of duty officer?"

"Lieutenant Detective," Abbie gave him her title. "Yeah, there was the craziest car accident on my way here. A woman flipped her car with a kid in the back... It was the strangest thing because there were no skid marks for another car... Just hers.

"Perhaps a deer or other animal ran her off the road," Ichabod inquired. "Where there animal tracks?"

"That's what I suspected, but I saw none... I would have pegged you for former military with your perfect posture, but were you an investigator?"

"Both, actually back in my day, Captain Ichabod Crane." Ichabod smiled. "I do miss it terribly. Chasing down scoundrels and bringing them to justice. But that was a long time ago."

They sat having a delightful conversation, oblivious to the fact that Anna had left them alone. Abbie was captivated by his voice and his interest in knowing all about her. Most guys only wanted to talk about themselves. He genuinely wanted to hear about her, was amused by their differences, and lit up whenever they had something in common. 

"You play the piano very well, have you always played?"

"Since I was very young. My mother gave me my first instruction. And you? I heard you play a little ditty on the piano whilst I was upstairs."

"I'm not very good. I tinkered a bit during grade school," Abbie brushed off the extent of her skill.

"Come, you must join me for a duet," he stood and held his hand for her to take.

"I'm not sure I could keep up with you."

"We could begin with a simple play on arpeggios, and then advance to something with a bit more challenge once we are accustomed to making harmonious modulations together."

"Okay," Abbie grinned. Taking his hand, she felt her heart flutter in her chest. She hadn't felt anything like this in a very long time. It was so unexpected.

Before she took a seat, her phone buzzed. "I'm sorry, I actually have to go. I'm in the middle of an investigation and they just found another crime scene just like mine in the next county over. I want to take a look."

"Ah," Ichabod seemed disappointed that she was leaving, but also concerned about another attack. "Perhaps another time."

"I'd like that," Abbie grabbed her jacket.

"Actually, Lieutenant," Ichabod stood I front of her with a most curious look. 

Abbie smiled at the way he pronounced left'enant. "Yes, Crane."

"Perhaps, if you wouldn't mind, might I tag along. It's been some time since I got to take part in an investigation. I'd love to observe your work, silently of course, unless you require a second opinion.

Abbie thought about it for a second and didn't see the harm. She always had excellent instincts about people and she got a really good feeling from Ichabod Crane "Sure. I'm just observing myself."

~

 

"Sgt. Haskins, thanks for calling me," Abbie reached out her hand and embraced that of her fellow officer.

"Lt. Mills, you brought a friend."

"A colleague," Abbie turned to Ichabod.

"Captain Ichabod Crane," he stood straight, and tall. Being on the scene of a crime without hiding in the shadows was quite nostalgic.

"What have you got, Sergent?"

"I had a feeling you'd be interested in this. A hiker just found two bodies in the woods. They've been here for over a week."

"So before the Halloween murders," Abbie nodded as she evaluated the situation. "Mind if we take a look?"

"You know the drill. As long as you don't contaminate the crime scene, you're welcome to it."

Ichabod and Abbie observed without touching while Haskins' department gathered evidence. She took a few pictures of her own, and sadly shook her head. She had to take deep breaths, as flashes of the night she was attacked came back, haunting her.

"Lieutenant, are you all right?" Ichabod placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah... I... Think I've seen enough."

She was quiet for most of the drive back to Fredrick's manor, and Ichabod wondered what was on her mind. Aside from her newly acquired injury, she bore the scars on her wrist. He knew that bite well.

"Are you sure you are quite well," he asked again as she pulled up the driveway and stopped the car. "It seems something has been on your mind since we were on the crime scene."

"It wasn't an animal attack," Abbie stared out into the darkness.

"I see," Ichabod waited patiently.

"You said you've seen attacks like these before, where the victim is bitten, all over, ripped to shreds at times?"

"Yes... Yes, I have."

"Sometimes they are partially eaten, other times they aren't eaten but their bodies are completely... 

"Exsanguinated," Ichabod turned to her as they sat in the car. "Yes, I am aware of both."

"These aren't animal attacks. When I was a teenager, I was attacked," she held out her arm and showed her wrist. "I always say I don't remember what happened, but I saw flashes... something that was human, the hands that grabbed me in the night were human. I survived... My friends didn't. They were killed by..." Abbie paused and looked him in the eyes. "Do you believe in vampires and werewolves?"

Ichabod's first instinct was to deny the existence. He had been conditioned to do so throughout the centuries. The things he'd seen happen when humans felt threatened by the supernatural. But looking at Abbie, he could not bear to lie to her when she was feeling so vulnerable.

"Yes. I do believe in their existence."

Abbie felt like she could breathe, for once. She confided in him and he didn't think she was insane. The fear of ending up like her mother, still gripped her. She held back tears, her tough girl act had been cracking as of late. "You don't think I'm crazy?"

"I know that you are not insane," he said honestly reaching out to her and gently caressing her cheek. His thumb wiped a single tear that escaped, as he held her there. "What happened to you was horrific. I will do all I can to help you. You have my word."

His eyes drift to her supple lips and a strong desire to kiss her comes over him. But he resists. It wouldn't be right. "I should let you go." He slowly lowered his hand."

"Yeah," Abbie pulled herself together and took a deep much-needed breath. "I have to try and get some sleep tonight."

"Lieutenant, Miss Mills... Um, Abbie," Ichabod cleared his throat. "If you are indeed to attend the Founder's Banquet, I would be most appreciated if you would be so inclined as to allow me to accompany you."

"Captain Crane," Abbie blushed giving him a coy grin. "Are you asking me on a date?"

"I..." Ichabod smiled and raised a single brow. "Yes, I am."

"Yes, I'd like that. I guess we should exchange cell phone numbers."

"Oh... I don't have a... Cell Phone," Ichabod furrowed his brow.

"Here," Abbie jotted her personal cell number on the back of her card. "Call me when you get a phone. Otherwise, you can reach me at the Department, and I know where to find you."

Ichabod stepped out of the car and bowed deeply. "Until next we meet."

"Goodnight Crane," Abbie waved still smiling. The man was a charmer, that's for sure.

~

He can't stop thinking about her. Ichabod's mind and heart were racing with the excitement of meeting Abbie. It was so unexpected, she was so unexpected. Seeing her in person she was so beautiful. The exact image of his maker Olivia, but with the heart of Grace, and her personality was so delightful, and unique. He felt himself swooning with felicity. He picked up his handkerchief, the one that she had used to care for her arm. The aroma of her blood excited his senses. He breathed in deeply taking in the sweet scent of her blood, then kissed the cloth to his lips. The taste of her was overwhelming. 

As he went up to prepare for bed the taste of her blood was still on his lips was sending him into a near trance. He could feel her, as if she were there with him. He turned on the shower and stepped in, allowing the steaming hot water to rush down from his head, all over his body. But he couldn't shake the feeling of her. 

"Abbie..." He moaned softly. His arousal grew at the mere utterance of her name. He took the matter in hand. Gently stroking at first, the image of her delighted his mind and the scent of her blood ignited his senses. Harder now, faster even, he stroked as he imagined what he would do to her if he had her here, if he could be inside her. But he felt almost as if he were inside her, gloriously making love to her. 

"Crane... oh, Captain... yesss..." The sound of her voice called out to him.

Perhaps a connection had been made, her blood in him, his blood in her, healing her... Could it be that her abilities allowed them to connect empathically, perhaps on a supernatural level? However it was happening, he wanted to enjoy every moment and he hoped he was as well. His body jerked as bliss consumed him. He pressed his hand firmly against the shower wall as the other stroked himself until he was completely spent. 

~

Abbie laid in her bath, chin deep in soothing hot water and bubbles. She could not explain the experience she just had. She could feel his hands touch her body all over, his thick manhood inside her. 

"Crane... oh, Captain... yesss..." she closed her eyes and relished in the pleasure her mind was giving her. She'd never come without doing something to bring it on, but with her eyes closed, it felt as if he were there. 

Her legs still quivered as the sensation of overwhelming euphoria continued to flow through her body. What had this man done to her? Whatever it was, she never wanted it to end.

 

 

~*~


	4. Close Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie is intrigued by one of the mystery men in her life. They grow closer, though he keeps a dark secret from her, knowing it would change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the kudos & comments. It's always welcome & appreciated.

Ch4 Close Encounter

 

I can't really explain how I've been feeling lately other than amazing. It's good to feel this way after being so stressed and shaken by the copycat killings, and the fear that Vampires have returned to Sleepy Hollow. 

For the past three nights, I lay in bed and when I close my eyes, he's there. I can feel him touch my body, I tingle all over as his hands press and caress me. He kisses my breast, tenderly suckling my nipples as they get hard, the flick of his tongue across my nipples is almost more than I can bear, but I love it, crave it… crave him. He spreads my legs, touching me, kissing me, tasting me. I can feel him inside me. The pleasure is unreal.

"Oh fuck... yessss... Captain!" He makes me moan and call out his name in utter delirium. I can't remember the last time I've cum this hard, and he doesn't stop. Not until I'm completely spent lying there sweating, my legs quivering, sheets soaked. Damn that was good.

I don't open my eyes because I already know he won't be there, but I know I'll sleep good after that. 

 

~

 

"You've been in a good mood lately," Andy sat down in the chair next to Abbie's desk. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing," Abbie smiled as she packed up her things. Her shift was over and all of her paperwork was filed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hey," Andy looked at her curiously. What happened to the scar on your arm?"

"It's right here?" Abbie held out her wrist.

"No… from the car crash the other day. I thought it needed stitches."

"It di..." Abbie had forgotten all about it. She took the bandage off in the shower two days ago and never gave it another thought. She'd almost forgotten all about it until now. Her heart thumped nervously in her chest. "Huh... I guess it wasn't that bad."

Her phone buzzed taking her out of her state of confusion. She didn't recognize the number. "I'll see you later, Andy."

She hurried out of the department as she answered the phone. "Hello, Lt. Abbie Mills."

"Hello, Miss Mills, I have finally acquired a cellular Phone and would like to give the number as to which you may contact me.” 

"I got it already. I'm adding you to my contacts as we speak." Abbie stood on the front steps of the Department and typed in Captain Iche Crane.

"Ah, yes, I see you are."

"You see me," Abbie looked up seeing him raise a hand and wave to her from across the street.

"I have something to show you."

"I'll be right there." Abbie hurried across the street where Ichabod was standing in front of the old archives building. 

"Won't you please come in," he opened the door."

"What's this about?"

"Helping you. I made a promise that I would lend you my aid in investigating these strange attacks… and to do so, I need a base of operations, so to speak."

They walked past the front office and through the double doors. The Archives was an small very library, which still housed many of the old records from before they were transcribed and digitalized. There were plenty of old books, a few bookshelves, a couple of desks with chairs and a crime board complete with a map. 

He desperately wanted to help her get answers, and what he feared was when she got those answers she would think the worst of him. He was a Vampire after all. How many times throughout his extended life had he inflicted the exact same mark on some poor unsuspecting victim? What would she think of him when she learned the truth of who he was?

"Nice," Abbie went to the board where he'd already started putting together newspaper clippings with pins and strings making the connection. Beside it was a chalk board where he was jotting down notes. "You didn't have to do all of this."

"I don't have much time left, but while I am here, I want to do this for you. I want to find out who did this to you and ensure they never hurt you again."

~ 

 

Ichabod and Abbie spent a lot of time over the next few days investigating together. Not only that, but the two were often seen around town at the local cafe's and restaurants. Their heads were always together in discussions about the recurrence of the Vampire attacks. Ichabod was particularly fond of a small cafe on the waterfront a couple of blocks from the Archives. When the two would leave the Archives, they often would go there. 

"Don't you think it's odd that the attacks take place randomly all over the world, but in New York they completely stopped after the attack I was involved in fifteen years ago?"

"Indeed it is peculiar that for this stretch of 15 years there was not a single attack in the state, and yet there have now been two in this state, within a two week time period, a mere 20 miles apart from one other."

"So... What could cause this resurgence, and are these incidents isolated?" Abbie leaned in closer to him. "What if Vampires are living here in Sleepy Hollow, or Terrytown and this is just the beginning?"

Daniel should have known that they would be there. He watched as they left the cafe and walked back to the archives. Did she ever work at the Department these days? He didn't like all the time she was spending with this guy, and needed to put a stop to it. Walters was breathing down his neck, and he had to get Abbie back.

~

"Sheriff Corbin," Sandy tapped on his office door. "Agent Reynolds is here to see you sir."

"Send him in," Corbin gave her a nod.

"What can I do for you, Reynolds?" August looked up from his paperwork.

"I just came to check in with you about Abbie."

"Oh?" He folded his hands curiously.

"You know that joining the FBI was her dream. My superiors want her back. I have a place for her at my bureau if she would just..."

"Abbie is a grown woman. She makes her own decisions."

"I get that. But if she's struggling because of these copycat murders, shouldn't that be cause for concern. She needs to get away from that not dive head first into the investigation."

"She's determined to solve the case, find out what happened to her. It'll give her peace of mind and closure."

"Are you aware she's running around with some stranger?" Daniel asked. "Of course you have to be. She's never here."

"I know that because I'm her boss. But why do you know that?"

"I um... I've been by here a few times looking for her."

"Look, Agent Reynolds, Lt. Mills has my permission to conduct her investigation however she sees fit. And I’m well aware of her work with Captain Crane. I'm her boss, not you, and I know her a damn well lot better than you. If she wanted to go back to the FBI she would. So how about you leave her be, stop following her around, and let her do her job."

"Fine... Sheriff," Daniel tightened his jaw. He couldn't believe Corbin wasn't the slightest bit concerned about her and this Crane guy. 

 

~

"Did you hear that?" Ichabod fumbled with the vehicle window, as he sat in the passenger seat of Abbie's SUV. 

It was well after sunset and Abbie was driving him back to Fredrick's manor. They had just left the township and were relatively close to were Abbie found the car crash several days ago. 

"What is it?" Abbie looked over at him curiously, but then she heard the screams too. She pulled her SUV over. "We should check it out."

They grabbed the high powered crossbows from the back and ran into the dark woods in the direction of the screaming. Wooden stakes, fresh cut, unpainted, was what Ichabod recommended. If they did run into vampires, Abbie hoped he was right.

She wasn't prepared for what she saw, four vampires were hunting down a group of campers. 

Ichabod didn't hesitate to take aim at one while they were still at a distance. He hit it perfectly in the upper chest and it dropped to the ground before vanishing into dust. Abbie stood too shocked to move for a moment, her heart racing a mile a minute. This was real.

"Lieutenant!" Ichabod screamed her name just as another Vampire set her sights on Abbie. She raised her bow but the creature moved so quickly towards her, baring its fangs. Abbie was still shocked, shaken as the trauma came rushing back to her. In a split second, a wooden dagger went right into its chest. She gasped and turned to Ichabod who shot it clean through. 

"Thanks, I... I don't know what's wrong with me."

"It's all right. I should have realized that your first encounter would be alarming."

"Crane look out!" Abbie quickly took aim and shot a male vampire that tried to sneak up on them.

"Well, you seem to have found your bearings about it now," Ichabod smiled. 

"Yeah... I better check on the campers. Can you make sure there's no more? I thought there were four Vampires and we only got three."

When Ichabod got back to her she was questioning the campers and had already called 911. The last thing he wanted was for the police to begin a Supernatural witch hunt on Vampires. He would hunt them down himself and chase them out of the area, kill them if he had to.

He one by one spoke to each camper and without Abbie's knowledge compelled them to believe they were attacked by a jaguar. 

When the police came, they found two dead bodies but three survivors. Abbie thought finally the Vampire attacks would be exposed. But she stood completely baffled as they each described being attacked by a jaguar. 

"I don't... I don't understand..." Abbie gasped.

"Lieutenant, perhaps this is for the best."

~ 

 

An hour later, Abbie was driving him back to Fredrick's Manor. 

"But how?" She could not let it go. "They saw what attacked them. It wasn't a damn jaguar!"

It wasn't his intention to simply pacify her. He truly felt terrible that he couldn't tell her. "Perhaps they were afraid to admit the truth."

"Maybe... I did that after my attack but, I wasn't sure what I was seeing. And I was just a kid." Abbie peered at him as she parked the vehicle in front of the manor. "What are you not telling me?"

"I beg your pardon."

"I just feel like you're keeping something from me. Not just keeping something private, which is fine, I get that. But you know something that you understand I want to know."

"Abbie, I'm not sure what to say. I would never do anything to hurt you. You must believe that is the absolute truth."

"I believe you but... Compelled..."

"Excuse me?" Ichabod was shocked. Did she read his mind."

"It just came to me while I was talking to you. Vampire compulsion must be real. The fourth Vampire that we could not find... It must have compelled the campers before we got to them."

"That would explain their stories being exactly the same." Ichabod concurred with her hiding his prevarication. "T’is considerably late in the eve. I do not feel comfortable, and would indeed be quite remiss sending you out at this hour, knowing that you must travel by the woods where the attacks occurred."

"I can handle myself, Crane," Abbie conveyed, but her tone was less confident than her words.

"Please, I would never forgive myself if any harm came to you."

 

~

Ichabod didn't have much in the way of food for his guest, only a few things that Nurse Ling kept there. It was enough for him to prepare Abbie a small meal before bed. She was still in the bath when he brought up a cup of tea for her. He set a fire in the fireplace to offset the cold draft of the old house. 

"You didn't have to do that. I know how to start a fire," Abbie tightened the towel around her as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Miss Mills," Ichabod stood straight and formal, then gasped when he saw her dripping wet in nothing but her towel. "I beg your pardon, for the intrusion. I brought you some tea, but I'll leave you some privacy.

"You don't have to revert back to Miss Mills," Abbie grinned. 

"Do you need anything in the way of clothing or other provisions?"

"Nope. I have everything I need in my overnight bag."

"Very good. I have taken the liberty of preparing you a small fare for your sustenance, if you care to join me downstairs."

"Oh, Crane, you didn't have to go through the trouble..."

"Heavens, it was no trouble at all."

"Okay," Abbie blushed. "I'll be right down."

"I shall leave you to your evening preparations," Ichabod gave her a polite head bow.

~

Abbie wasn't expecting a romantic candle-light dinner when she walked into the parlor. Ichabod had a small table for two set up by the window, where they could enjoy the ambiance of the large autumn moon. 

Ichabod nearly swooned at the vision, tiny bare feet, and an oversized t-shirt. He swallowed hard at the beautiful, toned, dark bronze legs that extended beneath the shirt hem. And he was quite certain she was not wearing a bra.

He held his hand out for her to take and escorted her to her seat. 

"I feel underdressed." Abbie blushed as she took her seat. 

"This is a mere nosh of steak medallion with glazed yams and asparagus, paired with a red wine. Think nothing of it," Ichabod assured her. "And besides, you look beautiful."

"This looks amazing, and smells... Mmm..."

"Please enjoy, Treasure."

Abbie nearly melted into the first bite. "This is delicious... You are an excellent cook."

"Thank you," Ichabod sliced a piece of his steak. 

His meat was so rare only the very edges were singed. And what she did not know is that his wine did not come from the bottle that sat on the table, but from one of the strategically blood filled bottles that Nurse Ling left for hi' a special blend of blood and wine to keep his appetite satiated..

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" Abbie had to know. She was almost embarrassed that she cleaned her plate.

"I picked it up during my travels through Europe and Asia. I even spent a bit of time in Northern Africa and the Middle East. I learned a great deal about the art of cuisine."

"You really have lived a lot in such a short time," Abbie mused sadly, as if she was just reminded that he was dying. 

"I have, indeed."

"I... I can't believe that there's nothing that can be done. With so many medical advances..."

"Abbie," Ichabod stopped her. "My condition is beyond the sphere of medical remedy. And I have come to terms with my fate. It's my time to go, and I am fully prepared to do so. I only wish to enjoy what time I have left before I depart this world."

"I'm sorry that I'm using up so much of your time when you could be out there, living it up."

"Treasure, the time I spend with you, brings me more joy and contentment than I have experienced in a very long time. I have no regrets, most especially none at all about being with you."

Abbie blushed at the intensity of his blue eyes gazing upon her. The way he looked at her made her feel things, desire things. She crossed her legs tight to quell the growing urges.

"I believe you promised me a duet when last we were here," Ichabod again took her by the hand and sat her at the piano bench.

They began playing arpeggio runs where Ichabod could asses her skill level. "You are quite the talent."

"I'm just trying to keep up," Abbie gave him a coy grin as she began humming along, then added vocals with "do re mi".

"My word," Ichabod gasped. "I believe I have discovered your forte."

"I love to sing," Abbie confessed. "Don't tell anyone."

"You have the voice of an angel."

"Thank you," Abbie looked up at him as he played. 

She stopped playing and gently placed her tiny hand upon his. He paused, his eyes fixed for a moment on their hands as Abbie threaded her fingers with his. It was as if she were being guided by the energy within her core, and her desire for him heightened to the point she could not resist. She raised their hands from the ivory keys to her cheek, letting his hand caress her there. She brought his strong large hands across her lips, and kissed, as her essence began to pool in her loins. 

He watched her beautiful full lips as they pressed wet kisses against his flesh, and could no longer resist. They didn't say anything in that moment. There was no need for words as the sexual tension between them reached a precipice. He dropped his fingers down away from her mouth, as her hand brushed gently across his beard. Ichabod took one last look deep into her soft brown eyes. He had tried to fight the growing desire and feelings of love that had been building for her the past weeks, but he could not fight what was happening between them. And when he looked into her eyes, he could see nothing but trust, love, and the same burning desire that he had been ignited in his core. He tilted his head slightly to the side and imperceptibly leaned toward her as her eyes closed slightly in anticipation. 

Abbie let out a soft whimper as their lips met, and she became caught up in Ichabod's kiss and embrace. His slender lips were strong and tender, comforting in a way; hers full, supple and soft as they pressed against his, eagerly, wontedly. With their first kiss, the feeling of sexual excitement began to soar within them.

Her lower lip slipped briefly between his before they pulled away slightly in a drunken haze of desire. They could feel the warmth of each others breath drift across their face, as their hearts raced.

"Abbie..." Ichabod's husky voice dripped with desire, as he pulled her back into him. Their mouths collide passionately, his kisses even more feverish and intense, as his tongue pressed into her mouth exploring inside of her. He kissed her like a man who hadn't kissed or been kissed in far too long, as if it were his most essential need.

She languidly wrapped her arms around his shoulder, as his hands dug into her flesh, pulling her closer until their bodies pressed together. He could feel her nipples harden beneath her t-shirt and the ache grew strong and hard with in his trousers. Abbie pulled herself upon his lap, straddling him as their bodies pulsate together in rhythmic waves. His hands bore down her back, clasping and gripping her ass, and pulling her harder into him. She could feel him, long, hard and thick, growing stiffer and jolting against her mound. She was so wet, her panties soaked with her essence, as her clit began to swell with each undulation of her hips. 

His mouth parted from her lips, and clasped around her neck, sucking hard as she moaned with pleasure. But as her carotid artery throbbed against his tongue, he could feel the pulsating of her heart and the blood pumping with each beat. He wanted her, he needed her. He pulled away letting his tongue lick along the thick vein.

"Oh god that feels so good," Abbie hummed. 

And in that moment he was transformed. His pupils dilated almost completely and his fangs unleashed against his will. There was a split second where he could not stop himself and nearly bit down as he sucked her neck hard. He'd never struggled so hard to resist, with the exception of the two times he had succumb to the bloodlust. But a general desire for a woman he could usually control. But not Abbie. The blood running through her veins was the same blood that had once run through his maker, it was the one blood he desired more than anything. He had to stop!

He had to get a hold of himself. He stopped undulating and buried his face in the crux her neck.

"Abbie... We have to stop," he managed in a soft groan, as he willed away his transformation.

"It's okay, I want to," Abbie assured him as she sat straddling him still. Her fingers gently filtered through his dark brown locks.

"I... I want you..."

"I know," Abbie ground against him as his cock lunged hard in reaction, her voice sultry, tempting. "You're so damn big… I want you too."

"I want you but... I cannot do this to you," he whispered in her ear as he held her. He was calming know, fangs retracted and eyes as blue as ever. "It's not right for me to do this to you..."

"Crane..." Abbie pulled back slightly and looked him in the eyes. You're not doing anything to me that I don't want you to do. I'm a big girl. You don't have to be in love with me."

"But, Abbie, I am falling in love with you, and I should not. I won't be a part of this world much longer." And, Abbie..." He hung his head unsure how to explain. "I don't want to hurt you. I would never forgive myself if I did."

Abbie could sense he was holding something back from her and thought perhaps this was it. "Okay... I get it, but like I said I'm a big girl. I know what I want, and I'm not afraid." She got up from his lap. 

"I did not expect to fall in love so close to my end. You have taken me by surprise and I'm not sure..."

"Look, I get that you have to be okay with being with me, knowing that you're going to die. And if I'm honest, I have been trying not to think about it. But I want you and I'm okay with the consequences. So, I won't push you to do something you're not comfortable with, but I'll be here if you change your mind." 

She gave him a long sultry kiss, his hand brushed gently across her cheek and their tongues danced for an ever so brief moment.

"Goodnight, Crane," Abbie pulled away from him.

Ichabod stood proper and cordial, "goodnight, Treasure."

He watched her leave, and let out a heavy sigh. Her gorgeous cheeks swayed and peeked out beneath the hem of her t-shirt, ever so tempting. He had told himself it was time to part with this world, he’d grown weary of. But now this beautiful woman was going to have him rethinking all of his life choices.

 

 

~*~


	5. Blood Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katrina attempts a spell to get the lover she desires. Abbie and Ichabod have more than one life-altering encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the comments & kudos. Y'all are amazing. Please keep the feedback coming. I'm playing with story & writing style with this one, and I hope it's working.

Present Darkness Ch 5

 

~

No matter how I try, I can’t stop thinking about him. Tonight, he’s so close, just down the hall. 

Tempting as hell. I can’t resist the thought of going into his room, baring myself, and telling him to have his way with me. The corner of my mouth turns up in a wicked grin.

If I close my eyes I can sense him, his natural scent and saddle wood, and I can feel a warmth pooling within me.

“Uhnnn...” I moan softly as I slowly drag my tongue across my lips, savoring his taste the sharp wine from his tender kisses.  
As I slowly drag my fingers up my thigh, I remember how sensual his hands felt against my skin, firm rough hands, that were tender, heating my flesh where they touched, that heat piercing my core. My fingers press against my bud, and my thighs clamp tight. I’m still so turned on, too turned on... my flesh so sensitive as I remember his touch. The way his fingers pressed into my skin and the way his cock throbbed against me.

“Mmmm... Crane...” I moan softly as I let my fingers fulfill the need that he left desperately pining within me. 

~

“How did things go with Abigail?” Katrina breathily asked Luke when he entered the Historical Museum. Katrina had just closed up for the afternoon and was working on something special for Ichabod.

“Not great,” Luke grumbled, as he watched Katrina. She always had an odd blank look in her eyes that made her difficult to read. “Abbie’s so stubborn. Says she’s already got a date for the Founder’s banquet.”

“Damn in Luke,” Katrina whispered a hiss at him. “It’s not enough that she be there. We need you to help her become comfortable with us. If she’s in love with you and befriends me, she’ll more easily be persuaded to join us when the time comes.”

“I’m doing the best I can, but she’s really been distant lately. And that’s a hell of a lot more than you have been. You’re cold as ice towards her.

“Because, I’m still not convinced we need her. But Grandpa Henry says having her join our circle is imperative. So you need to do better.”

“Like I said, I’m trying. At least she’s good friends with Caroline. Once we tell Caroline what’s really going on, I think the two of us will be able to convince Abbie to join us,” Luke walked over to her and mused over the spell she was working on. “And what is this, Spellcaster?”

“A little something to convince Captain Ichabod Crane to escort me to the Founder’” Banquet.”

“A love potion?” Luke chuckled. “You actually think you can cast a spell without using blood magic?”

Of course, I can,” Katrina snapped. “I will have that gorgeous space in of a man eating out of the palm of my hand, with one whisper of my voice.”

“Good luck with that,” Luke tried to stifle his laughter.

~

It was a woman, Ichabod could tell by the scent as the door to the Archives opened. Not the woman he was hoping it would be, however. The sweet unmistakable aroma of Abigail Mills lingered in his mind still igniting his senses. But the voice he heard quickly dampened his warm-hearted reflections of Abbie.

“Hello, Ichabod Crane? Are you here?” Katrina called from the front office.

Ichabod let out a disappointed sigh. “Yes, I’m in the Archives. You may enter.”

“Well, Ichabod,” Katrina waltzed right up to him and held out her hand. “It’s a pleasure to see you again.”

“Yes, a pleasure,” he politely took her hand giving it a gingerly shake before letting it go. “What can I help you with?”

“I was hoping you would be my date for the Founder’s Banquet,” Katrina whispered, barely moving her lips.

Ichabod had to lean in to hear her properly. “I beg your pardon?”

“The Founders’ Banquet, my love. It would please me greatly if I could arrive on your very handsome arm.” Katrina leaned in to speak into his ear. She then planted a kiss on his cheek, satisfied that should do the trick.

“Oh... I regretfully must inform you, I already have a most amiable date for the Banquet. Miss Mills and I will be in attendance together.”

“You mean Abbie? She’s your date?” Katrina blinked in disbelief.”

“Yes. In fact, I’m rather looking forward to it.”

“Well, my love, I am making you a far better offer,” Katrina kissed him but he quickly pulled away.

“You are too foreword, Miss VanTassel,” Ichabod stepped back. “I must refuse.”

“Do you not have feelings for me... feelings of love?”

“No,” Ichabod looked at her incredulously. “Whatever gave you that idea? I apologize if anything I’ve done led you to believe thus... I do not feel for you in that way.”

“Oh...” Katrina was stunned that her spell didn’t work. The touch of her hand, the sound of her voice, not even the kiss, had worked to activate a longing within him for her.

“If there is nothing else Miss VanTassel... I really must get back to work.”

“Of course... perhaps we could go out for coffee or dinner some other time.”

“Perhaps,” Ichabod gave her a head nod then went back to his desk to finish his reading.

Katrina felt thoroughly humiliated. She practically threw herself at the man, and nothing. Her spell had not worked in the slightest. She needed to use blood magic to make anything work. Despite Henry’s warnings against it she was determined. She hated being the weak link n the Circle of Witches. 

One little blood magic spell couldn’t hurt. One little spell to captivate the man she wanted and prove to her grandfather she was capable of using it without negative consequences. She would consider enchanting Ichabod as a test of her blood magic abilities, with his affection being her prize.

 

~

 

“There you are. Good evening Lieutenant,” Ichabod stood as Abbie entered the Archives.

The corner of her mouth turned up in the tiniest grin. She could never get over how he pronounced it Left’enant. 

She smelled divine, almost inebriating him as she walked in. Her blood smelled sweet and the rhythm of her heartbeat echoed into his soul. They’d gotten too close the other night, the forbidden nature of what he wanted to do to her, inflaming his infatuation.

He’d heard her sneak out of the house the other morning, but thought it best to let her go. Then yesterday she was too busy with the new case to come in. When she did not come to the Archives again today, he was beginning to worry.

Today she walked in wearing a sensible pencil skirt that hugged her curves. As the pulled off her jacket, a short-sleeved white blouse revealed perfectly soft sculpted arms, and a tease of cleavage. Ichabod felt his heart flutter when he saw her, curls pined up in a loose bun, her low heeled shoes accentuating get her toned, dark bronze calves. Not her regular police attire.

His jaw clenched and he had to stifle his sudden heightened desire... the scent of her blood was like an intoxicating drug. His eyes quickly glanced over her form to honing in on the tiniest cut on her finger. That blood smelled so damned good.

It felt good being back in this comfortable space with the aroma of old books and... him. “Sorry I haven’t been by. The past couple of days have been insane. And this latest case with the campers in the park has me a little stressed.”

“Lieutenant? I thought it was classified as an animal attack.” Ichabod questioned as he went to the bar to fix her a drink. “Vodka or scotch?”

“Scotch,” Abbie sat and rubbed her temple. “They still have it listed as an animal attack because the victims all changed their story. I have been using the FBI data bank to cross-reference cases. Now I want to look through the historical records.”

“You’ve injured yourself... your hand.” He nudged as he topped off his own glass.

“Oh...” Abbie glanced at her finger, wondering how he noticed such a small thing. “It’s nothing, just a paper cut. With everything going on today, I hardly noticed.”

“Long day?” Ichabod asked as he handed her the glass and sat straight-backed only semi-relaxed in the leather wingback chair.

“You could say that,” Abbie savored her first sip of the cool liquor. “Mmm... Had to go to my ex to ask for access to the FBI database, and he gave me a bit of a hard time. He wants me back at the agency, and I hate giving him leverage.”

“Ah, that explains the difference in attire.”

“No,” Abbie gave him a side eye. “I had a baby shower for a former colleague after work.”

“Well, you look lovely, if you don’t mind my being forward...” He watched as she blushed, attempting to hide it behind taking another swallow of her drink. 

“Are you certain Agent Reynolds’ aggressive pursuit is merely due to the fact that he wants you to return to the agency?” Ichabod raised a brow. 

“Hmm,” Abbie gave him a slight shrug. “He says he wants me back, but he was such an ass. I’m not going there again.”

“Truly only a daft loon would be so foolish as to spoil a relationship with you.” Ichabod declared with earnest. “I would...” Ichabod paused, his eyes averting from her almost sorrowfully. “If I could...”

“You can. I really like you, a lot.” Abbie stood and walked over to him. And casually wedged herself between his thighs.

She wanted him and she could see it in his eyes, he wanted her too. Her soft cerulean eyes fix in his lovely slender pink mouth as he licks his lips. “More than a lot..”

He is nearly entranced by her gaze and the soft plump lips moving ever so close to him, but he cannot.

“Abbie please don’t. What happened between us the other night, should not have, under the circumstances. It would be highly inappropriate for me to use you in such a manner...”

“And I already told you, it’s not inappropriate if it’s what I want.”

“It is not only that,” he looked away from her. “I do not wish to trifle with you or cause you harm...”

“Oh... You know what, it’s okay,” Abbie backed away flustered. “Here you are trying to let me down easy and I keep pushing. I mistook your politeness. It is okay if you’re not really into me that way...” 

“Dear heavens, no...” Ichabod stood and followed her, grieved that she could even imagine he found her anything less than completely desirable. “The other night when I told you I was falling in love with you, I spoke from my heart.” 

~

 

Abbie immediately feels the atmosphere between them shift, her heart drops and electrifyingly lifts, as it beats rapidly. He can hear each palpitation as he backs her against the desk.

“I don’t know what you want from me, Captain Crane.” 

Ichabod turns her so she’s facing him now, “ I want for nothing more than to love and make love to you, as my desire deeper than the sea itself. However, you are forbidden fruit...”

He stands before her, tall and lean. She’s transfixed by those beautiful light indigo eyes. His eyes gaze down, enchanted by her alluring lips.

“And if I ask you to have me, why would you not bite?”

Ichabod’s hand gently caresses her cheek, as his thumb brushes her soft skin. Her breath hitches at his sensuous touch, and she is stilled by him.

“You are most exquisitely beautiful, so full of courage and heart, radiant as the sun...”

She tries not to swoon at his words, but her heart flutters at the sound his low husky voice.

His hooded gaze rises to her gentle brown eyes then falls again dark an intense upon her lips, so red; his tongue darts lustfully across his own. 

She lets out a soft breath as his thumb gently traces across the full flesh of her lower lip. His blue eyes dilate as if under her spell.

“Truly the most divine,” he breathes as his mouth comes down upon hers.

Her heart skips then beats like a battered drum, as she moans softly into his mouth. Firm, deliberate, his kiss finds her wanting, more of him. His tongue brushes across the slight opening, she widens, inviting him in. She moans softly into his mouth as their tongues dance, their hearts race, heat and passion rising to the surface, tangible as their bodies press in lascivious waves. 

She pulls away slightly, breathlessly, she exhales as his mouth sucks her neck. Her fingers mingle through his thick dark mane, pulling him into her.

“I wish to kiss your soft wet lips, to taste the sweetness inside you,” he hums as he tenderly nips at her earlobe.

“Then kiss me again,” Abbie breathes hotly, her chest heaving into him as he sucks delicately on her slender neck.

Ichabod presses a strong hand against the smooth flesh just under the hem of her skirt. 

“Oh, I will… however, I do mean your other lips, Treasure...” he groans, slowly moving his strong hand up her thigh. 

Her breath catches, she’s given over to him by his touch as she pools within. 

“If you would allow me the pleasure.” His lip curls into a wicked grin.

She lets out a soft wimpier as his warm breath sends a thrilling rush down her neck that courses through her body.

*Damn, how does he do this to me,* Abbie swoons as she leans into him, her head tipped back as he pressed tender wet kisses along her slender neck. 

Her hands frantically un-tuck his shirt pulling it up and over his head and tossing it to the side. She grins when she presses a hand against the thick throbbing of his cock beneath his pants. 

 

He captures her mouth again, his tongue licking devilishly inside finding her tongue and they engage in tantalizing play. As he unbuttons her blouse. He takes just a second to kiss her hand, suck her finger, taste her blood, then kisses her luscious lips again.

His hands are back on her thighs and he has her skirt up now, firm hands press into the flesh of her hips and ass. His touch is cool, yet sends a fever coursing through her chasm. She squirms on the desk unable to get the relief she needs.

“Merciful heavens, you are exquisite perfection,” Ichabod delectably kisses the mounds of her breasts. The whiskers of his beard tickling and thrilling her. She leans back on his desk as his tender wet kisses trail down her belly as it heaves at the tantalizing flicks of his tongue and lips.

His hands caress her ass before long fingers hook the delicate lace of her panties, slowly sliding them down and off. He tucks his prize into his pants pocket, a treat he could savor later. Right now the treat he wanted was glistening wet, dripping between her thighs.

He took in a deep breath of her, as he spread her legs wide with his palms. His eyes fix on the center of her pleasure, the place where he would receive his pleasure as well. His tongue licks, lips kissing indulgently up her thigh to the smooth folds.

“Mmm... Your balm is so...” He delved in, kissing the slick folds.

Abbie let out an unexpected wimpier, delighted, as his tongue dipped deep inside her.

“Uuhhh...fu...” Abbie tosses her head back, as the sensation of his tongue sliding inside her and up the length of her pussy enraptures her. He plants her feet on the desk opening herself completely to him, as her fingers ravage through his hair, pulling him into her as her hips undulate into him. 

“Mmm... such... mmm... sweet nectar,” he smacks lustful sucks at the layered of her folds, taking all of her dripping essence as his mouth devours her chasm. He hums “Mmm...” his tongue deep within her, vibrating through her core. 

“Unnn... so fucking gooood...” she’s purring as his tongue begins circling the bud of her rose. 

“Cr...Craaanneee...” 

Her sensually dulcet sounds calling out to him like a sweet song whose harmony brings a man to his knees.

Firm rhythmic swirls, his tongue relates around, then he sucks the bud carnally. He thrusts two fingers deep inside her in and out, drawing more of the essence he desires to drink. He hits her spot inside, over and over as her clit swells against his tongue.

“Cum in my mouth... let me drink you Treasure...” he growls husky, his cool breath against her clit igniting inside her like a raging fire. 

“Mmnnn fu...” She pants heavy, swiftly, she’s quivering now as her mind and body begin to teeter on the brink of erotic delirium. He doe not stop, licking, sucking, thrusting, again and again. She bears down on him and then she explodes... She’s completely undone, coming hard in his mouth. She collapses, writhing as he drains her, gulping, lapping his thirst cannot be quenched. He wants more of her, as he sucks. His fangs begin to bear, and he sucks harder.

“Fu... uh huh...my god...” Abbie is riding the high so hard as she goes limp, trembling on his desk, his face between her thighs, mouth buried in her chasm. she feels something sharp, pricking, but the high is so good, she doesn’t care.

“Sooo....mmmm gooood...” She can hardly think. All she knows is she wants his cock buried inside her right now.

Ichabod is in heaven, drinking her is like a fuel lighting a fire inside of him. She tastes so good. Her essence is addicting, but he knows for him, her blood mixed would be everything he could ever desire. 

He stops, hearing the strong thunder of her femoral artery next to her pussy. He only has to take one tiny bite. she’s coming so hard, if he’s careful... surely he can just take one tiny bite.

*And then what will I do compel her to forget once again. Bite her, drink her, because I cannot control myself with her, and make love to her the way she deserves.”

He can’t look up. He can’t face her as this monster, a creature she despises, but he cannot go on like this, as a lie. He was so close to biting her.

“I don’t want you to stop” Abbie hums as she still feels the remnants of her high. His hands on her flesh send sweltering pangs of delight to her belly. 

“I must...” He groans, keeping his head buried at her thighs, paralyzed by his transformation and the fear that she will see his true nature. “I do not wish to cause you harm...” his voice strained, almost pleading.

“Crane?” she doesn’t understand. He just ate her out like no man ever has. She’s never had a guy make her come that hard. Why stop now. “I want you.”

“I want you... you must know how much I do, but... this is wrong of me... so very wrong...”

Abbie laid, breathing heavy trying to pull herself together as he stayed with his head resting against her leg, but making no further advances.

“I’m sorry...” is all he can muster. The taste of her, his indulgence in her, is making it impossible for him to change back. He can’t face her.

“I won’t beg,” she huffs, as she shakes her head. She snatches her legs away from him and stands, pulling her skirt down. He keeps his back to her as he presses his hands into the desk, willing away his conversion, but the taste of her has him so aroused he still cannot easily revert.

“I’m gonna go...” Abbie grabs her coat and is pulling it on as she walks out the door. He wants to call after her, but he knows he must let her go. She cannot see him, not like this.

~

Abbie stepped out into the cold dark night, shivering at the nip in the air as she fastens her coat. Her legs still quivering a bit from the way he made her come, as she sucks in a deep breath of fresh cold air. 

She has d to shake him, or he was going to make her crazy. She tried to understand.

“He’s a dying man, Abbie,” she tells herself. She can’t possibly understand what he’s going through, and maybe, if he really is falling for her, it’s too much for him.

She stuck her hand in her coat pocket, sighing with relief when she felt her keys. She’d left in such a haste, there was no way she wanted to walk back in had she forgotten them. Her vehicle was parked at the department's lot, so she began making her way down the sidewalk to cross the street.

As she walked, she was keenly aware that she was not alone. Her hand grips the mace on her keychain, and she wished she had her sidearm strapped to her waist.

Whatever it was she could sense it was quickly upon her, unnaturally fast. She turned ready to defend herself, but she was face to face with the pale face vampire, dilated pupils, fangs bearing at her. 

Abbie instinctively screamed at the terrifying sight. 

“Oh, I have never smelled blood so sweet as this!” The vampire snarled as he took a deep breath in. There was something special about her blood that he could smell from a mile away and he could smell that she had just come. “Mmmm... and your sex smells good too. We are going to enjoy every drop of you beautiful.”

“Oh hell no!” Abbie was ready to fight back. 

The creature hissed as she sprayed the mace, but it was not phased in the least. 

As it grabbed her she attempted a defensive maneuver, sending the creature to the ground. It was enough for her to break away, but attempting to run away proved futile. 

The thing moved so fast, she barely made three steps before it grabbed her and dragged her into the alleyway. There, another vampire was waiting, both baring fangs and ready to suck her dry. They held her down, no amount of fight could break the hold they had on her.

“No! Stop!” Abbie let out a scream, closing her eyes as she anticipated the bites. Memories of her first attack flooded her mind.

But instead of feeling the sharp spikes of their fangs and teeth pierce her flesh, she heard the sound of ripping and bones cracking, and felt cool liquid splattering her face.

Abbie opened her eyes to see the first vampire’s headless body collapse from on top of her. It hit the ground and shriveled into dust. She looked up just as Ichabod was grabbing the other vampire by the chest... No not grabbing... Abbie couldn’t fathom what she was seeing. Ichabod’s hand ripped into the Vampire’s chest and tore out his heart. 

He crushed the bloody heart and the vampire turned to dust.

Abbie was frozen as she stared at Ichabod her heart pounding so hard she clutched at her chest. His pupils were so dilated only a trace of blue remained...And his teeth were baring the same fangs as her attackers.

She let out a whimper, her lips trembling as she knew she had no defenses against him... nothing that could effectively stop him from killing her. And she wants to cry because... it’s him, her Captain Crane, whose kind heart, willingness to spend his last days aiding her in finding answers that she needed, and loving care, had won her heart. She wanted to give herself to this man, let this man inside of her body to make love to her, and he... was not a man at all.

Abbie,” Ichabod sighs, defeated when he sees how she looks at him, like a monster, a killer.

“What the hell!” Abbie was frozen, shocked and trembling. she tries to put some strength behind her voice but it falls apart.

“Abbie...” he could see the fear in her eyes. He was caught, and she is terrified. 

He went to her, but she pulled away from him in horror when he tried to touch her.

“Do not touch me,” she scrambled to her feet, still shaken. “You... You’re one of them.”

“Please, Treasure... let me explain...”

“Do not call me that!?”

“Abbie, look at me,” Ichabod looked her in the eye hoping he could make her forge. “This isn’t what you think. You should go home, shower and forget about what happened when you left the archives.”

“Oh my god!” Abbie slapped him across the face. “You’re trying to fucking compel me now?” 

Ichabod hisses, fangs out, and Abbie lets out another whimper not knowing what he would do to her for that.  
Ichabod blinked, stunned that it didn’t work. And devastated that he was scaring her. “I...”

“Don’t speak to me!” Abbie was pissed scared, internally freaking out. “You’re a damned Vampire! A VAMPIRE!”

“But... well yes,” Ichabod was flustered, he tried to speak softly so her fear would subside. “I’m sorry. When I heard you scream, I had to come for you... My only thought was to save you.”

“huh?” Abbie gulped confused still. “Thank you?” she stammered, grateful to be alive, but unable to wrap her head around the fact that the man she was falling for, was not a man, but the same as the creatures who tried to kill her.

“Please come inside and clean yourself off... Let me help you,” he begged. 

“I can walk on my own!” Abbie still shrunk away from him as she walked back into the Archives. 

Once inside, she locked herself in the bathroom, still trembling as she turned on the faucet. Her mind scrambled to make sense of this... of him. They had gotten so close, how could she have not known.

She was grateful at least that Vampires didn’t have a lot of blood, as she washed her face and dabbed vigorously at the three spots on her London Fog trench.

He was waiting, quietly, patiently when she stepped out of the bathroom. He was “himself” again. far less terrifying, but still she knew what he was underneath.

“Abbie, can we talk, please?”

“Yeah... let’s talk about how this whole time you were playing some kind of sick game with me!”

“No Abbie I swear...”

“It was you, back in Wisconsin. I knew I remembered you... You compelled me to think I was crazy!”

“No. That is not what I was trying to do.” He just wanted to hug her, tell her everything was okay.

“What did you do to me that night?” Abbie demanded, holding up her hand for him to keep his distance.

“We kissed and when things got too intense for me... I found it impossible to resist... biting you. I bit you, on the neck,” Ichabod hung his head shamefully. “I stopped myself, and compelled you to forget.”

Abbie instinctively drew her hand to her neck, “Did we fuck? Is that why I keep dreaming about us?”

“No... I swear, I put you to bed and I left you in peace.” 

“You followed me... You’ve been following me,” Abbie gasped feeling foolish for trusting him so easily. Her eyes fell upon her wrist. The old scar, the bite that never healed from so many years ago. “Did you do this to me? Huh? Did you kill my friends and attack me when I was just a child!?”

“No, Abbie, I implore you to believe me when I tell you, I did not do that to you.”

“You wanted to bite me again, earlier tonight and the other night, you stopped before we...”

“I didn’t want you to see me as a vampire. I was having difficulty maintaining control. I want most ardently to make love to you, but it has been so long, and you are like no other. You are sweeter, your essence and your blood are life-giving. I have a hard time controlling myself with you... But you must believe me when I profess this truth, I would never hurt you.”

“You wouldn’t hurt me? Wow, I feel special. What about other innocent people huh?”

“I don’t wish to hurt anyone.” Ichabod threw a long pointy finger indignantly in the air.

“Oh so you don’t feed off of human blood?” She asked.

Ichabod’s hand immediately went back down.

“Well, I do... I need human blood to survive. Animal blood can only do so much... But I do not harm anyone for their blood.” he paced with his hands to his side, trying to remain calm and find a way to explain this to her.

“Wait... You said you were dying. I guess that was a lie!” Abbie there her hands up exasperated.

“Not exactly. I am going to die...”

“You’re already fucking dead!” Abbie folded her arms.

“In some ways yes, I am among those who are undead. I only returned in order to see you make it safely to your thirtieth birthday, before I depart from this world.” 

“So what? You’re going to off yourself?”

“I would not regard it so crudely but yes, I have a plan.”

“I don’t mean to be crude, but... I don’t understand,” Abbie let out a dismayed sigh.

“Abbie,” Ichabod moved towards her seizing a moment of softening within her, but she still shied away from him. “This life as a Vampire... the things I’ve done... T’is not a life I can reconcile with, and thus I feel it is far past my time to be on this earth.”

“How... How did you become like this?”

“It was I whom your ancestor saved 250 years ago after I was struck down saving her... and Grace. She saved me by turning me. I didn’t ask for this, and at the time I was grateful. 

“So the rumors that my ancestor Grace was a witch were incorrect, she was a Vampire?”

“No, Grace was not, Your ancestor Olivia Shuri Bodelier was a Vampire. Grace was of her human lineage, and Grace was my dear friend.”

“Did Grace know what you are... did she just accept that you kill humans to survive?

“Abbie, I need a moment to get my wits about me after this. I had not intended to ever meet you, much less for you know about myself and Olivia. Allow me to see you safely home. And if you would please, call upon me at Fredrick’s Manor in the morrow. I have some things that I wish to share with you, and I will give you an honest explanation...”

“Crane, I don’t know. How can I trust you after you’ve lied to me this whole time about who and what you are?”

“Abigail, I profoundly apologize for my duplicity. I ask only that you afford me the opportunity to explain my actions since we met. Know that I only sought to protect you from the lascivious nature of my being whilst seeing that you are cared for once I am gone.”

“I’ll think about it,” Abbie could not bring herself to guarantee.

“Allow me to please to see you home safely,” Ichabod was insistent. After this attack, he feared Abbie’s blood may be strong enough that it was attracting vampires to her.

~

 

Ichabod waited until she was safely in her home and her door was closed. There was no hint of a Vampire in the vicinity, so for now, she was safe.

Now he had something else he needed to do. He could tell by the blood of the Vampires he slaughtered, whose lineage they were. They were sired from Olivia’s line, more specifically, his blood brother, Abraham VanBrunt. Though Olivia was a woman, in the world of Vampire’s your sire was your maker, be your maker male or female.

He didn’t know how Abraham had learned of Olivia’s secret, that she would have a doppelganger descendant some day. But he had broken his word, his solemn promise not to hunt in Sleepy Hollow. He made his way to the old carriage house, once owned by his former best friend, but abandoned ages ago. 

His anger began to rise from deep within him. This un-kept promise, broken pledge, the disregard of Olivia’s final wish before parting this world, had put Abbie’s life at risk. If it were true that his brother, so disloyally, came back to make Sleepy Hollow a feeding ground for his lineage, Crane would rip Abraham’s head off with his bare hands. 

 

~

 

Ichabod followed me as I drove home, keeping his distance as he kept watched over me. Fear has gripped me, the trauma of my past brought to the forefront once again. A haunting that has returned to grip me with terror. 

I should say fuck him and erase him from my life, but I’m curious about my ancestors. He saved Grace, and lost his life to do so. Does that not warrant me at least giving him a chance? I think this in one moment, and the next... I remember he’s a bloodsucking Vampire. He kills innocent people to stay alive.

I have to shower, the longest I’ve had in a while. The decrepit Vampire blood was no longer on me, but I could still feel the drops as if they were burrowing into my skin and creeping into my soul. 

I’m desperate to push away the vision of evil that grabbed me, attacked me, so violently ready to kill me. The one thought that eases my grief is... him. It’s confusing to me because he’s one of them. He’s a monster, a killer, a liar. 

But... I can still feel his touch, his kiss on both my lips, the way he made me cum... and it excites me.

 

 

~*~


	6. The Turning of Ichabod Crane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the story of Ichabod's life from the day he was turned until the day Olivia (Abbie's look alike Doppelganger & ancestor) died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the support with Kudos & Comments. It's much appreciated. ~Enjoy

Present Darkness CH 6 

The Turing of Ichabod Crane

 

~ ~

1774 Philadelphia

“Stay another day Ichabod,” Abraham implored his friend. “Franklin is hosting another social tomorrow, and we should take every opportunity availed to us. It’s for our future, my friend. One day we will be the political leaders of this great land.”

“Franklin’s soirées are more about pleasure than political schmoozing most often,” Ichabod raised a brow at his friend. “He’s already allowed us to join the Masons. Now I must get back to Sleepy Hollow and make preparations. Mary arrives in just a few days.”

“All the more reason to stay and enjoy one last night of freedom before your betrothed joins you. Miss Fiona will be there. She is rather fond of us.”

“You, my friend, had best stay out of trouble,” Ichabod teased as he fastened his bags onto the back of his horse. “You are fortunate to have landed such a woman as Katarina. Mind you she’s not one to be trifled with.”

“Katarina and I won’t be wed for another six months. And besides, what she does not know can do her no harm.”

“You are a cad, my friend. Play at this if you dare, but I have pledged my fidelity to Miss Mary.”

“Ichabod,” Abraham shook his head feeling sorry for his younger friend. “It is unnatural for a man of one and thirty to withhold from the inherent carnal needs of the flesh.”

“Good lord man, I’ll be wed in a month and a fortnight. Certainly, I can withhold any carnal needs I may have until then.”

“Perhaps, but will you even know what to do?” Abraham laughed.

“Mary and I shall fare quite fine, Bram,” Ichabod gave his dear friend a cheeky smile as they warmly embrace and bid him farewell. 

He mounted upon his horse and with a final wave, was on his way. He didn’t mind traveling in the afternoon. He found the sunset and evening sounds of crickets and the occasional owl, soothing. 

Not long before he made it to the Pennsylvania and New York border, he headed off down a heavily wooded back trail. He could shave a good half an hour off of his journey to Sleepy Hollow this way.

He sang out an old sea shanty while he and his horse paced at a nice cadence. As he sang he heard an echo in the night. The sound faint, but it caused him to pause.

“Whoa boy,” he pulled pack slightly on the reigns and listened. He could distinctly hear the screams of two young women.

Ichabod followed the sound just off the trail and saw two young black women, one in the dress of a girl, bound by the hands and being led deeper into the wood by four grown white men, one was clearly their leader. 

“Damn!” He grumbled dismounting his horse and tying it to a tree. 

He’d not witness anything like this and had to wonder, were these women run-aways. He would not abide such a treatment of fellow human beings. He would pay for their freedom if need be. But as he got closer, the young women’s dress, finely stitched and embroidered, said otherwise. As he heard one of the women pleading to be let go, he recognized her voice. 

It was Ms. Bodelier. They’d met briefly at Franklin’s soirée last weekend. The petite woman with lovely chestnut skin, remarkable amber eyes and the loveliest smile he’d ever seen, had played the piano and sang, charming most who were in attendance.

“Unscrupulous thieves, accosting innocent free women,” Ichabod grumbled, his blood boiled at the thought. But when he saw the pile of wood with two long stakes impaled and hoisted up from the ground, he was even more appalled.

“Dear god, what madness is this?” he knew they meant to murder the young women. He determined himself to rescue them at all cost as he began to load his two flintlock pistols.

~

She’d been reckless. After learning that Solomon Kent was in New Orlean’s she thought it was best to flee. She’d hoped keeping company with the famously well known, Ben Franklin, would protect her. And it had for a while. But Solomon had found her again and tricked her maidservant, who poisoned their water with a combination of herbs grown from the oldest plants the Gate Keepers had preserved for centuries. 

Now they were not only drugged but also bound with ancient Wolfsbane and Hemlock around their wrists, the poison weakened their witch abilities, as well as rendered Olivia powerless as a Vampire. The Gate Keepers already had witches’ bottles prepared for them both. The combination had been carefully studied and devised over centuries and was the only thing that could weaken Olivia enough to keep her bound. 

Olivia knew this was not enough to kill her. She would just endure the torture of being burned at the stake as the poison went through her body. But her beloved Grace, a mere witch, would parish in the fire. 

“Solomon, please don’t do this!” Olivia begged. “Grace is innocent!”

“She is of your blood, and she is a witch,” Solomon sneered and pulled out a stake forged from the ancient Ash oak. 

Olivia gasped when she saw it. This Ancient Ash stake could possibly kill her.

Solomon was close to winning after the Gate Keepers had tried for Centuries to stop her, the last Original.

“You know what this is, don’t you. You see, Shuri, I know exactly who and what you are. I have been waiting a very long time to end you and your bloody reign of terror. Oh, Olivia, I know what you are.

Solomon and his men bowed their heads and began chanting over the stake, while one of the men dug a hole for the witch bottles to be buried. This curse was meant to weaken Olivia and ensure her death.

As they chanted, Olivia could sense another man, his scent was strong and good. Grace then felt the loosening of her binds.

“Mother...” Grace whispered.

“Sshhh... I’m here to help,” Ichabod whispered as he cut her down.

“Mr. Crane?” Olivia whispered.

“Yes, ma’am...” Ichabod spoke softly. My horse is a quarter mile west, just off the road...”

Ichabod barely had the binds undone from Olivia’s feet when Solomon and his men ended their chant.

“Stop them!” He ordered his Gate Keepers.

“Run!” Ichabod yelled out and the three went into the woods under pursuit.

“Please do not leave Grace, no matter what,” Olivia begged Ichabod, and in a flash, she was gone.

Ichabod kept Grace shielded as the men fired upon them, he took aim and fired, shooting one of the pursuers. The other two continued shooting, one hitting Ichabod in his side. He and Grace continued running, until slowed and groaned.

Ichabod stopped and took aim, able to fire his second gun and kill a second member of the Gate Keepers.

“Mr. Crane! You’ve been shot...”

“T’is all right,” Ichabod was fueled by adrenaline.

“But sir...”

“Stay down please, Miss,” Ichabod ordered as he quickly loaded another shot into his pistol. He was fast but not fast enough, firing his shot just as his enemy did. Both men hitting their mark.

Ichabod was able to strike the last man pursuing them in the head, and the man dropping dead instantly.

Ichabod was hit in the chest just below his heart. In the silence, he felt the pain and dropped to his knees and keeled over as everything started to go dark. 

“Mr. Crane... don’t give up...” the last thing he heard was Grace’s sweet young voice calling to him as everything faded.

~

Olivia knew that the coward Solomon would not pursue and risk being shot. But no matter how much poison he had pumped into her body, she would end him this night, even if it drained every ounce of her strength.

“Solomon you reprobate monster!” Olivia called out to him.

“Avigail of the Shuri,” Solomon spat, calling her by her original given name. “I knew I would be the one to capture you after all these centuries of my forefathers hunting you down. You are the monster. And this night you die!”

Solomon raised his hand and threw the white ash stake at her, aiming perfectly for her heart.

“Not this night!” Olivia raised her hand using what strength she had to stop the soaring stake. 

Solomon’s face went ghost white. She still had quite a bit of strength now that she was unbound. He slowly backed away, but she held out her petite hand, reaching into the air, and began squeezing as if she had a grip around his neck. 

Solomon felt as though he were being held still and strangled. 

“You tried to kill Grace,” Olivia twisted her free hand, breaking both of his ankles without even touching him. He screamed, she laughed. “Your death will be painful!”

She twisted her hand again, this time the crackling of the bones in his legs made him cry out for mercy. But she had no mercy. She lifted him higher in the air, then sent his body slamming into the ground. Her rage giving her the strength she needed to torment him. 

She raised him up again, this time breaking his fingers and then arms as he cried out. But his pleas fell upon deaf ears. Next, she cracked his jaw laughing at his pathetic broken form. The sound of gunshots in the distance was what finally ended his torment.

“Die and rot in hell, Solomon!” Olivia cracked his neck and threw his lifeless body to the ground. 

Olivia ran towards the sound of more gunshots, gasping when she found Grace huddled over Ichabod’s body.

“Mother... he’s been shot.”

“Can you save him?”

“His wounds are great, and this poison in my body has dampened my powers.”

“We must do what we can,” Olivia insisted, now regretting letting her thirst for revenge overwhelm her good sense. Had she not waste what little power she had on torturing Solomon, she could have easily helped Grace heal him.

They managed to get him onto his horse. A mile down the trail they came upon a farmhouse. Olivia furiously knocked at the door, hoping she would not have an entire family to contend with. 

“Who is it that call at this late hour,” a man’s voice called out from inside.

“Please kind sir, we happened upon an injured man. We need your help.”

He opened the door and before he could protest, Olivia mustered up enough strength for a brief compelling. “Help us.”

“Yes,” the man helped Grace drag Ichabod inside. 

“Let her in,” Grace ordered. Olivia could not come inside without an invitation. “You must let her in to help us.”

“Please come in.”

~

The fresh blood from the farmer, cleansing her own blood was exactly what Olivia needed to purge the poison of Ancient Hemlock and Wolfsbane. Her gifting as a Vampire soon returned to her. However, her witch abilities would have to wait until the rest of the poison left her body. 

“He’s dying, mother,” Grace felt powerless against such grave injuries. 

“We cannot allow that to happen,” Olivia knew her blood was the only way to save him. 

If it was not too late her vampire blood would heal him. If it was too late, he would die with her blood in his system, but rise again, turned, by morning.

She bit down on her wrist, letting her blood flow into his mouth and then pouring it into his wounds.

Within a minute, he drew his last breath.

“It’s too late,” Grace looked at her ancestor, eyes filled with grief for the man who had saved her.

“Too late for his mortal life, but in the morning, he will be reborn.”

“And if he does not wish to be a vampire?”

Olivia brushed back the strands of dark hair from Ichabod’s forehead. He had a pleasing face, and she remembered his eyes. She liked his eyes. “Then, we will let him decide. If he wishes to die rather than live on as a Vampire, we will respect his decision.”

~

The room was dark, the curtains drawn shut and fastened tight to keep all sunlight out. Only a lantern provided a dim haze of light. 

Olivia had sent Grace out, not wanting her to be there when Ichabod awakened. Her irresistible blood might sway him to make a rash choice about whether or not he wanted to be a Vampire.

Grace was told to send word to Arthur and Elizabeth to come North. Now that Solomon was dead, The Gate Keepers would be in disarray for a while. Now was the time to move.

With Grace out of the house, the homeowner would provide the needed blood source. She had undressed Ichabod, bathed him clean, disposing of his gun tattered shirt which was covered in his blood and guts. Clean now, she could admire this impressive specimen, handsome face, kind blue eyes, long lean body, and a nice thick long cock. She ran her hand down his body, across his chest, tempted to take another peek beneath the covers. 

“Mmm... I do hope you say yes, Mr. Crane. You are quite the stallion.”

The gentle rubbing of his chest soon eased him from his slumber.

“What has happened to me,” Ichabod had awakened feeling disoriented and wrenching in pain.

 

There was a strange aching in his body, but not from being shot. He searched his body, but the wounds were not there.

“I should be dead!”

“Mr. Cane, you saved us, and in turn... we saved you,” Olivia tried to keep him calm.

“How... how did you? I should be dead from my wounds.” Ichabod sniffed frantically. “What is that smell? I need it? Is that... blood?”

“Mr. Crane, please let me explain. You see, I am a witch and a Vampire... one of the first to walk the earth. The men you rescued me from are The Gate Keepers. Their mission is to kill all supernatural beings, regardless of whether they are good or bad.”

“Dear god... I came to the rescue of a vampire! This cannot be real.”

“It is very real, Mr. Crane. Your wounds have been healed.”

“No, no no...” Ichabod looked around frantic. 

“Franklin? Have you bewitched him... compelled him in some fashion?”

“No, Mr. Franklin knows who and what I am. He has many curiosities about anatomy, the supernatural, and human resurrection.”

“I see,” Ichabod was well aware of Franklin’s research, having studied under Franklin for a while after he arrived in the Colonies and recently he had joined Franklin as a brother of the Free Masons. Franklin often spoke to Ichabod about the supernatural, and now he knew why. 

“Franklin had hoped that you would join a secret sect of the Mason’s however that will not be possible now. If you choose to be a Vampire, there could be a conflict of interest.”

Ichabod realized if he chose this his life would be forever altered. Could he live with this? “Folklore says that vampires and witches are evil... you’re a killer. I would be a killer.”

“No, I do not kill... not unless I have to... to protect my family.  
Grace, is good. She is a healer, with a kind and loving spirit. You saved her, and for that, I have offered you this chance to live. You must decide if you want to continue on as a vampire. The blood you smell, is that of the owner of this house. If you drink it, you will be among the living dead. If you do not, you will perish in by tomorrow morning.”

“I have to kill an innocent man?” Ichabod wrenched with disgust.

“No, not kill him, just drink,” Olivia smiled. “You do not need to kill in order to live. That blood you smell, will taste better than anything you’ve ever tasted. And once you drink, your senses will come alive in a way that will amaze you. Food will have a zest like never before, deserts will be sweeter, love will be like a fire, and making love will bring you the greatest ecstasy... a feeling your mind and body, at this moment, cannot comprehend. But the choice is yours. I will not force you.”

“I will always need human blood if I say yes?”

“Yes, you will,” Olivia said honestly. “Without it, you will shrivel up, and you will either have to hibernate or live in pain. But when you are ready, I can feed on the humans, and you can feed from me. You will be stronger from me than you would be from anyone else. I can sustain you.”

“But the first time, I have to do it?”

“Yes. You must drink directly the first time if you want to live. But you can make the feeding experience pleasant for this man, and in the future for, the ones you chose. What do you want to do?”

Ichabod took a deep breath... the farmer’s blood, smelled so good, and the dull pain of need grew stronger.

“You promise, he will not have pain nor will he die?”

“I will not let you kill him. I’ll teach you how to make it as pleasurable as you like.”

“Yes,” Ichabod croaked out desperate for relief. “I want to live.”

“Winston, come here,” Olivia called.

The red-headed farmer, in his early forties, came in. The rugged, man with a deep tan, was healthy from honest hard labor. Ichabod could hear his heartbeat, smell the blood pumping. His pupils dilated and fangs drew out instantly.

“Calm,” Olivia directed Ichabod as she took Winston’s wrist. “Bite firmly, but do not clamp frantically or savagely.”

Ichabod did as directed and the blood oozed easily. He began to suck harder and harder, it was better than anything he’d ever tasted.

“Drink slowly,” Olivia instructed. “That way you won’t drain him.”

Winston moaned feeling woozy from the blood loss. 

“Winston, what do you need to make you feel better?” Olivia looked him in the eyes, her vows seductively calling to him.

“I need you,” the farmer smiled in a haze.

“Then have me,” Olivia smiled wickedly as she unfastened her dress. 

Winston began kissing her all over from her full lips, to soft chestnut skin of her neck, and heaving bosom of her breasts, peeking from her corset like golden mounds. 

Ichabod continued drinking from Winston’s wrist as Olivia engaged sexually with the farmer. The sight of them doing things to each other, it was as if an inferno of lust had been ignited within his core. 

Olivia smirked a wide grin seeing the look in Ichabod’s eyes. It was done. He was turned, and he was gorgeous. She leaned over kissing Ichabod, sharing in Winston’s blood, as their tongues began to dance. 

He pulled off her corset, exposing her fully to him before taking her breasts into his mouth. She was glorious, his maker, and the greatest desire he’d ever known. And as she straddled him, she could feel his massive erection between her thighs, and began rubbing her chasm back and forth against him. 

“Mmm... you are indeed a stallion,” she groaned and felt she had to have him. She rose and fell guiding his thickness inside her, rising and falling again and again as he stretched her and filled her. Unimaginable bliss took over Ichabod’s newly alive body. In this moment, he had no regrets.

~*~

It took two weeks for Arthur and Elizabeth to arrive, along with a carriage filled with Olivia and Grace’s belongings. By now Ichabod was fully integrated, and learning quickly to control his urges. 

After spending two weeks in darkness, he was given a bewitched Daylight ring, forged with Olivia’s human blood. There were only five in existence. She did not need one since she was an Original Vampire.

“I must return to Sleepy Hollow. My friends and fiancé will be worried.”

“Are you sure you want to go back, Ichabod?” Olivia had concerns. “Most of us find it impossible to return to our old lives. And it is not good for you to be on your own. We do better together.”

“I must at least return to make things right with Mary. Come to Sleepy Hollow,” he offered. “I have a newly purchased home there, and it’s very close to the city. Grace can go to finishing school and receive proper training. We can all have a good life.”

“I suppose Sleepy Hollow is as good a place as any,” Olivia agreed. Stability and security for Grace away from the south was very appealing.

They left the farm the next day. Ichabod told a tale of falling ill to influenza and how Grace and Olivia nursed him back to health.

A few days after his return, Ichabod got his first chance at true compelling when convinced Mary to end their Engagement. It had to appear to be her decision in order not to disgrace her or either of their families. 

Abraham found it odd since all Mary had talked about since her arrival was her love and devotion to Ichabod. 

The next day Abraham went unannounced, to Ichabod’s home, Fredrick’s Manor, to ensure his friend was alright. That’s when he saw through the window what appeared to be an orgy, Ichabod, Olivia, Elizabeth, Arthur and one of the house servants. It shocked him. It was something he’d never imagine Ichabod partaking in. And, it intrigued him. He watched them through the window and nearly gasped when he saw Olivia seem to bite the servant on the wrist, kiss and suck at her wrist. When she stopped there was blood on Olivia’s mouth. 

The others gathered around Olivia. Ichabod, Betsy, and Arthur kissed her biting her neck and wrist, He gasped again, seeing that they bit down on Olivia’s wrists as they made love, in a tangled web of flesh and blood. He knew that he should be appalled, horrified even, but he was intrigued, enthralled, almost jealous. He wanted to be a part of it all. 

Whatever this cult was that Ichabod had found his way in, Abraham was determined to be accepted. He just had to figure out how to gain their trust and broach the subject. 

He thought of an idea, In a show of gratitude for saving Ichabod, Abraham hosted a private dinner in Olivia’s honor.

“Ms. Bodelier, we owe you a debt of gratitude for returning Ichabod to us safe and sound.” Abraham delicately took her hand and gave it a kiss.

“Indeed we do,” Katarina stared untrusting of Olivia. The young Grace intrigued her though. Being a witch herself, Katarina could sense the girl was uniquely gifted. But Olivia... there was something sinister about her. She didn’t like how close she and Ichabod were. “We were quite concerned when Ichabod was missing.”

“I am well now,” Ichabod smiled.

“Yes, it is most unfortunate that Mary has chosen to end your engagement.” Katarina had her eyes on Ichabod, and only chose Abraham when Ichabod confidently affirmed he was to wed Mary Wells.

Now, if she could win Ichabod’s heart, she would gladly have him and end things with Abraham. But for some reason, he didn’t seem interested. His eye’s affections seemed keenly fixed on Grace, Elizabeth, and especially Olivia.

“You’re from New Orleans?” Katarina questioned. 

“Yes,” Olivia smiled politely, sensing Katarina’s coldness towards her. 

“Well, I’m certain you have the appropriate documentation proving...”

“Katarina!” Ichabod interrupted.

“I assure you, I am and have always been a free person,” Olivia peered at Katarina. “As is Grace and Arthur.”

“Excuse us,” Abraham took Katarina firmly by the arm and escorted her from the parlor to the hallway. 

“What on earth has gotten into you? You are a Quaker. How dare you make such an insinuation?!”

“I don’t trust her,” Katarina hissed. “Something about her isn’t right. I don’t want her here around Ichabod... or you,” Katarina quickly added.

“Perhaps you should go then,” Abraham snapped his finger for his house servant. “Barkley!”

“Abraham,” Katarina gawked. 

“Ichabod is my best friend. If he has entrusted Ms. Bodelier, then I must as well to maintain our friendship. Barkley will see you home. I’ll call upon you in the morrow.”

“Fine,” Katarina left in a huff.

Abraham returned to his guests, “Now I’m afraid Miss VanTassel isn’t feeling much up for company thus she has taken her leave.”

“Bram, I do not wish to cause strife between you and your fiancé. If my new friends are not appropriate in her eyes, perhaps you and I should not...”

“Ichabod, brother, our friendship shall remain as it always has been. And I find your new acquaintances most delightful. Katarina will come around or, perhaps she is not the one for me.” Abraham looked directly at Olivia with a smile. “Now let us enjoy the rest of our evening.”

Abraham wanted to ask then, but he knew as long as Katarina was in the picture they would not accept him. He needed Katarina to end the engagement. 

He turned cold towards her over the next several days, and began playing with her feelings, speaking on how lonely Ichabod would be without a woman in his life, fully aware that she had once had feelings for Ichabod.

Eventually, it worked, fed up with his disinterest, Katarina ended the engagement. Unfortunately, Ichabod was not interested in her, even slightly.

“Bram, what did you do?” Ichabod asked when he finally went to visit his friend.

“I told you thing had been strained between Katrina and myself for a while.”

“Well, she came to me, oddly enough. She believes your heart had turned. She tried to turn her affections towards me, but I put her off. I know there must be something else you are not telling me. Now what is this really about?”

“You’re right my friend. The truth is, I did put her off... I did it for us,” Abraham confessed.

“I beg your pardon?” Ichabod blinked dumbfounded “For us?”

“Yes! You and I have done everything together since we were boys. And I... love you like no one else.”

“Bram?” Ichabod looked genuinely confused.

“Ichabod, I know what’s happened to you. And I want to become what you are. A Vampire.”

“Bram! What are you on about?!”

“Don’t deny it. I saw you... all of you, and, it was wonderful. I’ve been doing research these past several weeks. I know what it entails and I want to be with you, all of you.”

“No... Abraham! Are you mad?”

“Turn me, Ichabod! Turn me and I will be loyal to you. We will be true blood brothers and partake in the lusts of the flesh together,” Abraham was ready to beg.

“No... Bram, you do not want this. Whatever you saw, forget it,” Ichabod tried to look him in the eyes wanting to compel him.

But Bram looked away without making eye contact, “Don’t compel me to forget. Why would you do that to me?”

“Olivia turned me to save my life! I was going to die. Don’t you see, this isn’t a game? What I am now... The things we do are in order to survive without killing anyone. I’m a monster.”

“You are not a monster, not to me,” Abraham declared. “You are a beautiful creature. All of you. Olivia is remarkable. What I saw between you all, is what I want with you. Please let me be a part of it.”

“Bram, I would never wish this upon anyone, especially someone I care so much about. I cannot do this to you. Please, let me take the desire away from you.”

“No,” Abraham turned from him. “I have given up everything to be with you! And I will live with this torment if you refuse me!”

“Bram... I’m sorry my friend.”

Don’t be sorry, just accept me.”

“I can’t. You deserve a real life.” 

“I want a real life with you, my best friend.”

The two were at a stalemate. Ichabod would not turn him, but now Abraham knew this dangerous secret.

“If you tell anyone, They will hunt me down... kill me... Kill all of us... Even young Grace and she is not a Vampire.”

“I would never do that to you, Ichabod. How could you even think that I would.” Abraham hung his head. “You should leave.”

Ichabod placed a hand on Abraham’s shoulder. “I love you, my friend. “That’s why I can’t...”

“Just go!” Abraham barked, refusing to look at Ichabod. 

~

For months Abraham stewed and sulked feeing the gulf between himself and his dearest friend. Ichabod tried to maintain the friendship as best he could, but Abraham could only feel his friend’s rejection.

Ichabod found some comfort in his growing friendship with Grace. She was very intelligent with a thirst for knowledge and a desire to heal. When she wasn’t away at finishing school, she was with him in his study learning about medicinal herbs and studying biology.

Ichabod didn’t tell Olivia that Abraham knew who they were, confident that their secret would be safe because of Abraham’s genuine love for him. But he worried that he had lost his best friend, and as a Vampire, he felt the pain of the dwindling relationship bitterly.

“Are you still troubled about your friendship with Abraham?” Olivia asked Ichabod, as he packed a bag for a brief visit to see George Washington.

“Very much so, Ichabod sighed. “We are on the brink of war. Now is not the time for a rift between brothers. I will never forgive myself if I lose him?”

“Oh Ichabod. This is why we so often cannot return to our former lives,” Olivia pulled him away from his bags and pulled her to him. Her hug was most comforting, and Ichabod let himself have the brief repose of her embrace. 

~ 

Abraham waited, a plan hatched in his mind. If Ichabod would not turn him, then Olivia, Arthur, or Elizabeth would. He waited until Ichabod left town and planned a grave injury that one of them would heal. With Grace at school, now was the time.

He had to be careful, after all he didn’t want to die, at least not yet. It had to appear as an accident. He took an old pistol, one that was notorious for malfunctioning and loaded it.

He closed his eyes and aimed.

BANG!

“Ah...” Abraham was writhing in pain. 

Barkley came running. “Mr. VanBrunt! Have mercy, what you using that old gun for?”

 

Gunpowder and shrapnel were embedded in his arm and chest. His hand was dangerously mangled and almost gone, and the gun in pieces, would never be used again.

“Wrong gun... please...Fredrick’s Manor...” Abraham groaned trying to keep his wits about him.

Barkley had him loaded into the wagon and within half an hour they were at Fredrick’s Manor.

“Ms. Bodelier! Please help!”

“What’s happened?” Olivia ran outside to see Barkley pulling Abraham from the wagon

“The gun malfunctioned. I fear he gone lose his arm!”

“Oh no!” Olivia guided them inside. Get him up to the first bedroom.

“I can’t... lose my arm...” Abraham cried out. “There’s a war on the horizon... I have to fight...”

“Mr. VanBrunt, I’m more worried about you surviving this injury right now,” Olivia shook her head.

She needed Grace, the healer. She had magic, some dark blood magic that remained. But she was not a healer. 

“Fresh water and bandages, now,” Olivia ordered her servants Maggie and Jim.

“Please help me...” Abraham begged.

Olivia looked at the poor man and all she could think about was how much Ichabod loved his friend. She bit her wrist and let the blood flow into Abraham’s mouth and over his wounds.

Abraham smiled knowing he was getting exactly what he wanted. 

Abraham’s wounds soon healed and Olivia was forced to compel both Abraham and Barkley to forget about the injury and visit.

“Take Mr. VanBrunt home. Forget everything that happened since you heard the gunshot.”

 

~ 

Abraham woke up the next morning completely injury free. He couldn’t remember if he had gone through with his plan or not. He only knew when he looked for the gun. It was not in it’s case. He hoped beyond hope as he ran to the garden, sure enough, the broken gun was still there.

He’d done it, Vampire blood was coursing through his body. Now he had to take the final step and die.

He went back to his room and pulled out his knife, a gift given to him by Ichabod. If this did not work, Ichabod would know that his death was an attempt to join his best friend in his new life. Selfishly, he did not care if Ichabod would be tormented by his death.

He held the knife to his throat and took a swift deep slice.

~

 

After a couple of days, Olivia thought it would be a good idea to check on Abraham since she had not seen him in town. When she arrived at the house there was no answer at the door. It was unusual for Barkley not to be attentive. And there was no sign of the housekeeper Miss Penny.  
The house was eerily quiet.

Olivia opened the door to find everything was dark. Every drape was drawn shut. And blood... everywhere she looked. She went into the Parlor and saw Miss Penny’s body raped, dismembered, and completely exsanguinated. 

“No...” Olivia gasped as she made her way upstairs.

“Abraham! Where are you?”

She opened up the door to his bedroom and gasped. He was huddled on the ground sucking every drop of blood from Barkley’s lifeless and dismembered body.”

As soon as he smelled Olivia he flung himself at her, fangs bearing. Olivia quickly used her magic to slam him against the wall, holding him there while she assessed the situation.

“Help me...” Abraham seethed, desperate for more blood.

“I will help you.” she hoped it was not too late to break him of his first born bad habits. He had turned wildly, without help, or pleasure, his first blood feeding shrouded in death and torture.

She sent her driver for Elizabeth and Arthur. The two were very good at cleaning up problems. Barkley and Miss Penny had to “leave” and there could be no trace of blood or death left at the VanBrunt Estate. 

By nightfall, all was as it should be, and in order to keep Abraham from venturing out, they partook in the servant Jim. Olivia taught him to drink the blood but find pleasure in the flesh of his fellow Vampires. It was all Abraham could have wanted except his dear friend Ichabod was not there.

 

~ 

When Ichabod returned a couple of days later, he was both relieved that Abraham was alive, and furious that he had been turned.

“Am I to believe you had two life-threatening accidents in two days?!”

“Yes! It was not my fault. Do you think I would risk my life, not knowing if Olivia would actually give me her blood?” Abraham feigned his innocence.

“I fear that you have tricked Olivia to force this situation upon us!”

“And I fear that you would have preferred I die!”

“That is not true!” 

“I am loathed to believe it so, but you truly do not wish to share your newfound eternal life with me.”

“T’is not only an eternity to live, my friend. It is a curse. The need for blood can be... overwhelming. You are responsible for the death of two innocent people. I would never wish that upon you.”

“Had you turned with me, instead of turning your back on me, they would be alive. I needed you, and you turned your back on me!”

“I did not mean for this Abraham,” Ichabod placed firm hands on his friend’s shoulders. “Please forgive me, and understand, I did not turn you because I wished to spare you.”

“Let all be well between us then, Ichabod,” Abraham embraced him in a warm hug. “I wish for nothing to come between our friendship.”

“And nothing ever will,” Ichabod pledged.

~

With everything between them mended, they partook that night all together, and Abraham was allowed to feed on Olivia for the first time. She drank from their servants then her sired drank from her. The blood from her body strengthened them far more than drinking straight from the humans. Abraham felt invincible as they made love, truly the most copacetic moment he’d ever experienced. Their bodies entangled in a sensual blood bath. Olivia, her blood, her body, all of them together, the experience was truly sublime.

~

War came to the colonies shortly after. Ichabod, Abraham, and Arthur fought alongside the rebels against the crown. Olivia, Betsy, and Grace aided the wounded as nurses at the camp. And when the war was over, a new nation was born.

 

But after nearly ten years, Grace was grown up, and the others had not aged. It was time to leave. Staying would draw too much attention and put Grace’s life at risk. The Gate Keepers and their hunters had not yet regrouped, but when they did, Vampires dwelling with witches would garner too much attention from the slayers.

“Olivia believes we should tour Europe for a while, won’t that be marvelous,” Ichabod smiled as he observed Grace mixing an herbal concoction in the study. 

She said nothing for a moment, just observed the mixture then jotted some notes in her journal. When she was done writing, she closed the book and went to his side.

“I... I don’t think I’ll be going with you,” Grace hesitated. She looked up at Ichabod, knowing he would be sad. They’d become such good friends over the years. 

“But, there is so much you could learn in Europe through traveling...”

“I found a home here, Ichabod. And... I want to stay.”

Ichabod furrowed his brow. Leaving Grace behind didn’t seem like an option. She was family, they loved her dearly, and they would not go without her. “And have you mentioned this idea to Olivia?”

“I will. I thought I would practice with you,” Grace smiled. “And this is not an idea. I am staying in Sleepy Hollow, and I know you all have to leave. You are not aging, people will suspect witchcraft or worse, learn the truth. I know you must go, but I am staying here.”

“You seem quite determined then?”

“I am,” grace took his hand in hers. “I want to be a nurse, maybe even teach... to settle down and have children soon.”

Ichabod hung his head, there was so much he wanted to say, but couldn’t.

“Oh come now, Ichabod. Even if you had not been turned, there was no chance of us ever being more than friends.”

“You don’t know that.”

“But I do. You had Mary ready to wed you. And I was only sixteen then. You didn’t even look at me in that way until...”

“That day, after the battle. I saw you for the first time really. There you were, so bravely tending to the wounded. They commended you for the number of lives that were saved under your care. You were remarkable.”

“I had just turned two and twenty, but I feel sometimes that it was the war made me a woman.”

“A woman that any man would be honored and blessed to have at his side.” He sighed heavy. “I am just not ready to let you go, I suppose.”

“I’m five and twenty, Ichabod, and I am very much human, so time does matter for me.”

 

If that his truly what you want for your life, then it is what I wish for you as well.” Ichabod couldn’t blame her. Sleepy Hollow had been the place he had imagined as his home. He once thought he’d get married and grow old here. “I will most ardently miss you, Grace.” Ichabod looked down at her hands in his.

“And I will miss you, my brave hero,” Grace smiled softly up at him.

~ 

For years Olivia and her sired, The House of Shuri also known as the Shuri Clan, ruled the Vampires world. Ichabod, Arthur, Abraham, and Elizabeth fed directly from her, which meant they were stronger than all the others since she was the last Original. 

It also meant that the trail of dead bodies was far less around them than other Vampire families, who struggled not to leave traces of their misdeeds.

However, though fewer, the Shuri were not without their slip ups. Abraham was still a bit wild and had moments when he lost control. They all had their momentary lapses, when blood lust took over. A couple of times, even Ichabod slipped in Olivia’s absence, when she’d be spending extra time with Elizabeth. It was to be expected. 

But Abraham’s mistakes began happening far too often. His blood lust tirades were often fueled by his jealous rages over the close bond between Ichabod and Olivia. Many times, Olivia favored Ichabod, the two going out together, even making love on their own without the others. She always explained to them that it was a deserved treatment because Ichabod had saved Grace. 

But deep down, Olivia liked Abraham’s jealousy, sometimes calling him in just to let him watch her and Ichabod, and wait for a taste of her blood. She claimed to hate that it provoked Abraham to kill. But she loved that it made Abraham a more ferocious lover when she did bed him alone. And when she took Ichabod and Abraham together she could not get enough of Abraham trying to prove he was a better lover than his best friend. It was becoming a sort of sick game between the two of them. 

Sometimes when things got to be too intense, Ichabod would leave on short breaks, making brief visits to New York to see Grace. She was a calmness away from the madness. 

Each time, a decade would pass, and she would be older, her husband passed away, her son grew up, a granddaughter was born. Every decade his beautiful Grace came closer to her time, making it harder to leave, but he always had to go back to Olivia, Abraham, Arthur, and Elizabeth.

He had to return each time to the feuding Vampire Houses, jockeying for the protection of an alliance with the Shuri Clan. He had to return to Olivia and Abraham’s ever-growing dark sexual liaisons, the torrid threesomes and orgies, using their human guests for sexual pleasures while compelling them to give up their blood. He had to return to the maddening cycle of sex, blood, death, and lascivious living.

But it all soon came to an end. Ichabod received regular weekly correspondence from Grace. Letters he treasured and eagerly responded to. That was until he received one last letter written by Grace’s granddaughter. She was nearly one hundred and three years old, and her time was coming soon.

They sailed on the very next ship from France to New York, making it back in time to say their farewells. The war had been hard, losing so many comrades, but Ichabod never felt a pain as great as the loss of Grace. The pain was emended for him, almost unbearable. But for Olivia, it was worse. She fell into despair mourning the loss. Grace had been the last child she raised. Grace’s son and granddaughter did not even know Olivia. 

She was never the same. She held up in Fredrick’s Manor, refusing to leave, occasionally taking a stroll through the gardens and visiting Grace’s grave. 

“You must speak with her Ichabod,” Arthur urged. “It’s been weeks since Olivia has fed and allowed us her blood in return. We are not used to feeling so weak.”

“We can feed off of the animals for now,” Ichabod rubbed his temple in frustration. He was still grieving himself. None of them was as close to Grace as he was. 

 

“Elizabeth and Abraham have taken to the city to find us guests to feed on.”

Ichabod looked away. He didn’t want to think about feeding on a human. Not right now, but his grief was so profound that he yearned for anything that would give him relief.

That night they fed off of their guests and then went to Olivia. She was ashen and thin from malnutrition, and it pained them more to see her this way. For the first time they collectively gave their blood to her, hoping to give her some happiness in her time of despair. 

~

The next day she seemed better. Smiling for the first time as she and Ichabod took the air around the gardens. 

“Shall we return to Paris?” Ichabod walked with her arm snug in his. “Perhaps we could revisit Africa?”

“The world is yours, Ichabod. You will lead the others wherever your heart’s desire.”

Ichabod stopped in his tracks and looked at her dumbfounded. “Whatever do you mean? We follow you.”

“I’m not leaving Sleepy Hollow.”

“Then we shall stay here with you until such a times as you decide we should begin our travels again.”

“No, Ichabod. I’m ready to die.” 

“What? No, no..no...”

She shushed him as his face constricted ready to profoundly protest.

“Listen to me. I have roamed this earth for too long. I am the last daughter of the first witches, and I am the last of the Original Vampires. Thousands of years, have come and gone, I’ve seen kingdoms rise and fall, and I have lost... too much. I can not do this anymore. I am tired. So very tired, Ichabod. Each day I live on is a torment.”

“But you have us. We love you... How could you say it is a torture to live when you live every day loved by your devoted servants, we who are sired by your blood?”

“I love each one of you... most especially you for saving Grace and allowing my lineage to live on through her. Promise me, you will continue to look after her child and her descendants, until the return.”

“The return?” Ichabod questioned.

“I was once the balance, bridging magic so that light magic and blood magic could work together without terrible consequences. In the search for eternal life, a small group of witches needed me to complete the spell and make the first turn.”

“When I turned, only the blood magic remained and the balance was lost. But the Witch elders, my parents included, used my daughter to protect the balance through her lineage. Someday, another will be born to bring back what was lost when I turned. I was thirty when the balance left. And when she turns thirty, the balance will be restored. Because of her, Witches will be great again. But her blood could serve my vampires even more than my blood does for you now. You must keep the others away from her when she comes.”

“But your blood has made us the strongest of all the Vampire Houses. What will become of us?”

“You will still be great. You are the last who are directly sired from an Original. That makes you stronger already.” 

Olivia tried to reassure him, but he was grief-stricken. First the loss of Grace, and now this. It was too much.

“You must be strong, Ichabod. Gather the leaders of the other Vampire Houses. I will tell them in exchange for me ending my life, Sleepy Hollow will be sacred ground.”

“They will never keep such a promise.”

“They will. I am still a powerful witch. I will curse the land with their blood. For as long as they live, if they or their sired step on these grounds they will perish as if burning in the sun.”

Ichabod did his best to pull himself together. He wanted to be strong for her, to not let her down, but the thought of continuing on without her leading them and nurturing them, was difficult.

“What if one of your descendants chooses not to live in Sleepy Hollow?” He chocked, his voice filled with sorrow.

“It is imperative that my living family be protected. Compel them to stay if you must.” Olivia put her hands to his cheeks, drawing his light indigo eyes to hers. Her eyes almost glowed amber with flecks of gold in the sunlight. “Do this for me, Ichabod. I am putting all of my faith in you.”

It broke his heart and he wept, but he would give Olivia whatever she wanted. “You have my word.”

Olivia took a potion that night that turned her human. For one week she would live, feel what it was to be human again, and enjoy the company of her little family. And on the last day, she drank a poison, she went to sleep, and never woke again.

~*~


	7. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Determined to keep Abbie safe, Ichabod faces his family and temptations. Abbie must decide who to trust as she struggles to fight feelings that are growing stronger within her.

 

Ch 7

The old VanBrunt Estate, once immaculate grounds with a garden in the back, was now primarily overgrown and twisted vines running up the sides of a carriage house. The main estate had long ago burned down. 

Abraham sat in the parlor with his long time companions Elizabeth and Arthur. The clan lounged enjoying a drink from three naked, and exceptionally good looking, humans they had picked up in the city. 

It wasn’t a complete surprise to any of them when Ichabod showed up, well after the midnight hour. The door burst and he stormed in, without hesitation, he went straight to Abraham, pinning him to the wall, hand firm around his neck.

“Ichabod, brother,” Abraham gasped, a sinister grin smeared across his face. “I was wondering when you’d humble yourself and come for a visit.”

“I should kill you!” Ichabod was seething.

“Ichabod, let him down,” Elizabeth grabbed his arm, but Ichabod would not budge. 

“Brother calm yourself!” Arthur joined Betsy and the two managed to get him off of Abraham.

“I should kill every one of you! “ Ichabod spat.

“Do not say such a thing brother. We do not kill our own.” Arthur warned him.

“But you are killing humans again,” Ichabod looked at the two women and the man who sat naked, blissfully idle, and ashen from blood loss.

“We aren’t going to kill them,” Arthur corrected. “Just feed, compel, and let them go.”

“You gave your word!” Ichabod made eye contact with each of them. “You swore an oath to Olivia never to return to Sleepy Hollow and here you are!”

 

“I would give you an explanation, brother, but I’m sure you already know why we are here!” Abraham rubbed his neck. “You are stronger than you should be for a vampire who has been in hibernation. You’ve had her blood tonight.”

“Then you know?” Ichabod furrowed his brow.

“Of course we do. She looks just like Olivia,” Abraham sneered at Ichabod. 

“Your spawn nearly killed her tonight!” Ichabod went for him again but Arthur held him back.

“Damn! I told them not to hunt in Sleepy Hollow,” Abraham grimaced. “Don’t worry, when they return I’ll be sure to...”

“They won’t be returning because I killed them. Now you all need to leave this place or I will kill you too!”

“How dare you!” Elizabeth challenged. “You knew about her, and you kept it from us.”

“She is the Doppelganger of one of the first witches, an original Vampire, and our Sire. Her blood can restore us to the most powerful Vampire clan in the world,” Arthur stood toe to toe with Ichabod. And you... You wanted her all to yourself!”

“No! I made another promise to Olivia, that I would protect her human lineage. Sleepy Hollow was meant to be a safe haven, free of Vampires. You dishonor our maker, and nearly killed the last of her descendants!”

“You blame us? You are the reason Olivia died!”

“Me?” Ichabod scoffed. “Bram, you should never have been turned. Your wild reckless ways awakened a darkness inside of her that she could not bear. After Grace died, she saw no hope. You drove her to her end!”

 

“We could have gotten her through it! I could have changed! But you just willingly let her go. You could have stopped her. If Abigail Mills is in danger, then you, Ichabod Crane, you are the one whom bares the blame.” Abraham sneered his accusation. “I saved Abigail! While you were hibernating, cowering in your casket, depressed because eternal life is hard...”

“And exactly how, pray tell, did you save her?” Ichabod looked suspiciously at his old friend.

“Well,” Abraham was prepared with a half truth. “Vampires began venturing back into Westchester County. I happened to be visiting my old home when she was a teenager. She was attacked and I came to her rescue. Imagine my shock when I saw her face. She is the spitting image of our beloved Olivia. I tasted her blood... It was life giving, as if it were Olivia’s human blood. I had never tasted anything so sweet as her. I knew right then for certain that she was the doppelganger... The one who could restore us to our glory.”

“No! You will not turn her!”

“Not yet of course,” Elizabeth tried to reason with him. “When Abraham told us about Abbie, we made sure no Vampires entered this area for fifteen years, while you slept.”

Ichabod was appalled hearing this. “But Olivia had all the living Vampire Clan leaders swear they, and the ones they sired, would never feed on these grounds. She cast a spell...”

“Ah... you see, while you slept, Faustus and Gang Chao were overthrown by their seconds nearly twenty years ago The spell was broken from them. And Santiago has been in hiding, possibly murdered as well. The new rulers of the great Vampire houses have made no such promise to our Olivia.”

“There is a new battle for power brewing brother,” Arthur explained. “And it’s not just the Vampires. The Fallen Angels, Warewolves, and even the Witches... there have been rumblings of an uprising since the Gate Keepers have gone quiet. And if we have Abigail... her blood will feed us and make us strong. We will be the greatest Vampire House once again.”

“You cannot have Abbie. She is the last and I promised Olivia...”

“We studied the prophesies of the ancient text. We know that we must wait until her thirtieth year.” Arthur continued. “If the other Vampires learn about her, they will kill her to keep us from having her, and her power, so will the Gate Keepers. If the witches get her, they could destroy us all.”

“That is why no one must find out about her. Let her live out her life in peace as Olivia wished.” Ichabod protested.

“You no longer make those decisions for us Ichabod,” Abraham objected sternly. “She wanted you to be our leader but you abandoned us. There is no way you were worthy to be more special to her than the rest of us?”

“That’s not fair, Bram,” Elizabeth interjected. “I was with her the longest, and even I understood why... why Ichabod meant so much to her. She saved all of us, but he is the only one of us who saved her... and more importantly, he saved Grace.”

Ichabod walked out of the Carriage house and Betsy followed him.

“Iche wait.”

Ichabod turned to her giving her a stern look. “You knew not to come back here Elizabeth! How could you follow him? And how could Arthur... You were both so loyal.”

“We still are. But... you were gone. We had to stay together, as a family. We won’t hurt Abbie, but we may need her.”

“As long as she is a human, you are a danger to her. I know you do not wish to be so, but it’s the truth.”

“You know why I need her, Iche... If you would just give me the last ring. I would be able to go about in the daylight...”

“You lost your ring because you were foolish, Elizabeth. The last ring is preserved for a descendant of Olivia’s, should they be turned. I cannot give it to you.”

Elizabeth nearly broke down in tears. “Ichabod, I have not felt the sun upon my face in decades. It’s torture.”

“Elizabeth,” Ichabod shook his head. He felt for his dear sister, but he could not give her that ring. However there was a ring he could offer her. His own. “If you help me insure Abbie’s safety until she comes into her powers, I promise, I will give you a daylight ring.”

Elizabeth couldn’t believe it. She was so happy she threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. “Thank you! Come back inside. Let us be a family again. We can partake of each other as we used to.”

“I cannot. I don’t want to give myself over to that life... to the lust of flesh and blood.”

“It’s natural, Ichabod, Elizabeth gently stroked his arm. It felt nice to have the comfort of a member of his family. He had missed it.

“I know the stale cold blood that comes from the blood banks can’t possibly satisfy you. Hunting in the woods for inferior animal blood is demeaning and unsatisfying. You need warm fresh human blood, or you will be the danger to Abbie or someone else if you lose control,” Elizabeth’s voice spoke softly to him as she caressed his arm. “It must hurt you physically to deny yourself what you need... what we can share.”

“It does but...” Ichabod struggled to fight the temptation. His growing love for Abbie helped ease the pain of his blood and fleshly desires. 

“But nothing, Ichabod,” Abraham stood at the door with Arthur and one of the young women. 

Blood dripped from her wrist as Abraham licked it. The aroma of fresh warm blood and thumping pulse of her heartbeat were calling to Ichabod. 

“You are family, no matter how much we fight. You are a part of us. You are always welcome to feast with us and love with us.” Abraham held her bloody wrist out for Ichabod to see.

“It has been too long brother,” Arthur added in agreement. “Join us. There will be no killing, only pleasure, just as Olivia wanted for us.”

~

 

 

I woke up early this morning. Hell, the truth is, I hardly slept last night. Every noise outside of my window, every creeping of the wind blowing against the house, frayed my nerves. And when I did close my eyes, I’ll be damned, but I could not stop thinking about Crane.

I was distracted with thoughts of him when the strangest thing happened. I dropped my cup of coffee, completely missed the counter when I was setting it down.

“No!” I yelped and put out my hand. 

It amazed me to see the cup stop mid fall, all the coffee filter back inside the mug and the cup set perfectly back on the counter. I swear it felt as if my heart stopped for a moment. That could not have just happened. Maybe I was more sleep deprived than I realized.

I thought an early morning run would clear my head. I had to decide if I was actually going to go to Fredrick’s Manor to see him. I must be out of my mind, but I still want him. This man is a Vampire and I want him. He was so kind, and polite, and he says things that move me and touch me in ways I have never felt before. I can still feel his Hands touching and caressing my body that night I stayed with him. And yeah, I never came so hard in my life as I did when he ate me out last night. 

“Damn it Abbie! What the actual hell is wrong with you,” I verbally scold myself out loud. Because clearly I need to hear it. “He’s a vampire. He can kill you.”

There. Now that I’ve said it, maybe I can think rationally about this. I pick up my pace as I run through the park trails. I’m not going to Fredrick’s Manor because I want to fuck him. I’m going because I want answers. I need answers... “Oh!”

I can’t believe I was so deep in thought that I just ran into somebody. The tall blond and I tumble to the ground.

“Are you all right?” he immediately turns to me. “Well... Lieutenant Mills?”

“Yeah, Mr. VanBrunt,” oh god, this is embarrassing. “I’m fine.”

He stood and held a hand out to help me up. “It’s Bram, please. Fancy running into you again.”

“Abbie,” I offer. “Yeah, sorry about that. I must have been distracted.”

“It’s no bother. These things happen,” he gives me an overly charismatic smile, then reaches to gently brush my neck. “You got a little something on you... right there.”

“Thanks,” I touch my neck after him. It stings a little. I must have scratched it when we fell.

“I was just finishing my morning run, if you care to join me,” he asks. “Or I could join you?”

There’s something sinister about him, secretive. I can sense he means me no harm, and he’s kind of hot. Anything to get Crane off my brain. “Sure. I’ve got another two miles this way, if you can keep up.”

“At your pace, Abbie,” He smiles again.

We have light conversation. His family used to live here a long time ago, he’s back hoping to make a permanent residence in Sleepy Hollow. He likes the location. Quiet, small town, but close enough to the city and the action. I tell him I’ve always lived here, went to college here, and even when I joined the FBI I felt compelled to come back and work here.

“Seems like the perfect place to have a family,” he adds as we finish our run.

“It is,” I glance at his hand. He has a ring but not a wedding ring. “You married.”

“Not yet,” he gives me a cheeky grin. “I’m waiting for the right woman.”

“Well good luck with that,” I purse my lips giving him a curt smile. “I better get going. I have a meeting.”

“Umm... Miss Mills... Abbie... There is a Founders Banquet next weekend, perhaps you would care to join me?”

“I’m already attending. I’ll be one of the speakers actually. I guess I’ll see you there.”

“Do you have a date?”

“I’ll save you a dance.” I grin. But the truth is, I’m not even sure if I have a date. I accepted the invitation of a Vampire. Perhaps going stag is my best bet. Besides, this Bram guy might be kind of cute but for some reason, I don’t fully trust him.

~

 

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Caroline sat on the ground legs crossed. “You are not supposed to be using the blood magic.”

“That’s why you are here.”

Katrina sat across from her reading a blood magic spell for a very strong Love Potion from her ancestor Katarina. The two sat surrounded by lit candles in Katrina’s private room, where she practiced her spells. She pricked her finger and let droplets of her blood drip into a small clay bowl with a few other crushed herbs. 

“Your light magic will be enough to balance out this tiny little spell.”

“And this is just a blooming spell for your plants? Why don’t you just let me do it for you?” Caroline questioned.

“Because I need to do this on my own... or as much on my own as I can. Do you think I like being mocked, that I cannot even move a twig?” Katrina whispered sternly. “I am a great Spell Caster, but because I cannot fully use the blood magic, I am made impotent! It’s not fair.”

“Fine,” Caroline sighed. She kind of felt sorry for her. “What do you need me to do?”

“Just let me take your hand. I will use my blood magic to cast the spell and you just think positive thoughts, releasing light energy so that the negative will be absorbed.”

Caroline extended her hand. “If I end up with acne or my hair falls out, I swear Katrina...”

“That won’t happen, I promise. This is a tiny little spell for me to practice with. That’s all. At most you might get one pimple,” Katrina teased.

Caroline gave her a look, but she figured, the consequences of such a small spell had to be minor. She honestly was thinking more about protecting herself just in case, more than, rainbows and unicorns as Katrina recited her incantation. But after just a few minutes it was done.

Caroline felt fine. She even looked over to Katrina’s black bird in its elaborate cage, he was fine. “Did it work?”

“I think so,” Katrina smiled. Ichabod Crane lusting after her and satisfying her in every imaginable way was worth such a small risk. “I will let you know after I try it.”

 

~

 

Henry sat in his study, musing over an old photograph from 1860. It had been taken by an early photographer in his family from Grace Dixon’s funeral. In the background a petite woman her face a bit blurred, but he suspected it was the only picture of the Original. And when he met Abbie for the first time, he knew her face and felt her energy. She was the one.

There was a knock at his door, prompting him to put the photograph back in the small box and place it in his desk.

“Come in,” He called out. 

“Mr. Perish,” Luke came in. “I just wanted to give you the copies of the crime scene photos from the attacks a couple months ago. You should know for some reason, Corbin is anxious to close the case permanently, and the one from 15 years ago with Abbie. Officially they will both be classified as animal attacks, not serial killings.”

“Let me see,” Henry took the pictures and looked them over, stern face as he studied them.

“I don’t get why Corbin is suddenly changing his tune. He says it fits other animal attacks from around the country and calling it a copycat murder will only scare the public, but... It’s a total 180 from what he claimed before.”

“He suspects the same as I suspect...” Henry intently observed to photographs. 

“What exactly are you looking for?” Luke asked.

“I want to be sure that Vampires have not returned to Sleepy Hollow.”

“And if they have?”

“They put my plans to restore the Alliance of the Covens in jeopardy. Supernatural beings have been in hiding for far too long, some of the Hybrids have even gone extinct. We must be restored or we will all perish for good.”

“You are banking a lot on Abbie being the one who will restore the balance.” 

I am,” Henry peered up at him. “Her ancestor was the one who helped in the creation of the Vampires and the loss of the balance. The ancient text say that they are part of the reason for the downfall of the Alliance. They have thrived more than us witches. What makes you think we can keep them under control?”

 

Henry leaned forward elbows on his desk and spoke with great seriousness. “Once we have Abigail, we can reunite and we will be the strongest witch Circle. With witches heading the Alliance of the Covens the Vampires will be forced to fall in line. Abigail’s Grimoire holds the key to their creation. With it we may be able to end them all for good.”

“I just don’t see Abbie going for any of this,” Luke shook his head. “You don’t know her like I do. Her mother’s death and the attack she suffered may have traumatized her, but... she will never agree to one species dominating another or genocide. She is far too compassionate. It’s one of the reasons why...”

“You love her,” Henry smiled. “This is good. She will know when the time comes that you speak truth and your care for her his pure and genuine. You will convince her in the end, persuade her to be with us. She is of us.”

“You may have to find another way. I don’t know,” Luke always had a slight nagging distrust when ever Henry spoke about genocide of any supernatural beings. After all, he was not a witch, but a demon harbinger, a human with demon ancestry and latent abilities. What if after the Vampires, Henry went after the Demons next. “I mean she may be willing to get rid of the Vampires that kill at will, but all of them? The ones who try to blend in with society, and try not to kill...”

Henry slammed his fist on his desk, his voice firm with conviction, “Vampires are a plague upon the earth. If they have returned, they put all supernatural beings at risk. They are wild and unruly; their very survival depends on the abuse of humans. Abbie was attacked when she was just a child by your average everyday Vampires. That will be enough, when you speak this truth to her. But you must speak it with conviction.”

 

~

“The only reason I’m calling you is because I’m worried about what this means for Abbie.” Andy fidgeted looking over his shoulder as he spoke on the phone.

“It is strange that Corbin is suddenly so eager to close these cases,” Agent Walters pondered over this information. “Are you sure you won’t join our cause? I can vouch for you and offer you protection if things between the humans and the supernatural go badly.”

“I know you think that I’m some kind of witch, but... I’m just a guy looking out for the woman I love.”

“You are a Necromancer,” Walters corrected him. “You have the ability to speak to the dead, and that is of great value to us... It was your ability to briefly raise Solomon Kent that let us know that Abbie is the one we need to be protecting.”

“That has to be enough,” Andy still felt uncertain about Walters. 

Despite suddenly changing his mind about the murders, Corbin had always looked out for him and Abbie, and that meant a lot to him. He had to trust Corbin over this Walters guy.

“Fine, we’ll do this without you, Necromancer. But be aware that if you are caught using your abilities for the wrong side...”

“I won’t,” Andy assured him and hung up the phone.

Walters knew what this meant. Vampires were in Sleepy Hollow. And if that were the case, they could not get their hands on Abbie. If they didn’t need her to break the spell that created the Vampires, they could kill her now and not risk the Vampires getting their hands on her. But killing Abbie now was not an option. Corbin, no doubt would keep her safe but Vampires were so unpredictable, he could not risk one getting her. He picked up his phone and made a call.

“This is Hawley , you pay I play,” Nick Hawley answered sounding just as cocky as ever.

“Mr. Hawley, this is Agent Walters.”

“Oh dude,” Nick grumbled. “I told you to lose my number.”

“We may have Vampires in Sleepy Hollow.”

“No... I’m not a Hunter anymore. I went after the Vitala and took care of that problem for you,” Hawley remembered that he lost a woman that he loved, who turned out to be one. 

Walters had mislead him into believing that Camilla would be spared, but they slaughtered her right along with the others.

“I’m sorry about what happened, Hawley, but she was a danger. We could not risk letting any of them live. You are the best Hunter this generation has known.”

 

“I told you then that I was fucking done with you Gate Keepers. I deal in rare and special artifact acquisitions now. You want a hunter, go find someone else. But don’t you ever call me again.”

~

“Mr. Crane, Miss Mills is here,”

“Thank you Anne,” Ichabod stood proper at the parlor room entrance. “You may take your leave for the rest of the day.”

“Call me if you need anything,” Anne waved as she left down the hall. 

“I was uncertain if you would come,” Ichabod welcomed Abbie into his parlor.

“Are you compelling her?”

“Yes, but the compelling is only to keep my secret, that I am a vampire. When I asked her to work for me she believed she was to be my nurse and that I have a blood disorder. She brings me donor blood, and helps around the house. I do Pay her very well.”

Abbie stood shifting nervously. “She didn’t have to leave...”

“Please, don’t be afraid of me. I wish you to be disabused of the notion that I would ever cause you harm.”

“Crane, I saw what you can do.”

“And yet you are here. I know you can sense it, you can feel it in your soul, that I would never hurt you,” Ichabod reached for her hand but she still pulled away from him.

“You said you would explain why you’re really here, and why I need to be protected. That’s why I came today,” Abbie stood tall chin up, more confident than she actually felt. “Besides, you haven’t tried to kill me yet.”

There was a brief silence between them, as Abbie looked at him sternly.

“Well?”

“Yes,” Ichabod went to his book case and moved the bookend to open the passageway. “Right this way if you please?”

He extended his arm for her to walk before him. Abbie remembered her first time at Fredrick’s Manor and . She had been curious about the secret room then, and there was no way she was going to turn down the invitation.

It was a small room with a staircase leading down, but hanging on the walls were portraits. Paintings that seemed to date back over a hundred years... some several hundred years. But they looked a lot like her.

Her jaw dropped as she looked on in stunned silence. “Why do you have paintings of women that look like me?”

“These paintings are of your ancestor Olivia Bodelier. Her name was originally Avigail of the Shuri tribe, but over the centuries, she had to change her name several times over.”

“But she looks like me...”

“Yes. There was a prophesy that the balance would return. Abbie, the balance is you. You see, your Ancestor Olivia was the daughter of the aboriginal Witches. She created a balance in the supernatural world allowing blood magic and dark magic to be used without detrimental consequences.”

“Okay?” Abbie was puzzles. “How was the balance lost and why do you think I’m going to be this balance or whatever?”

“The magic that was lost when Olivia turned into a Vampire was prophesied to be reborn in you.”

“Wait a minute... I’m not a witch.”

“But you are. You may have already sensed your abilities beginning to manifest, perhaps a gifting or...”

“A sixth sense,” Abbie held her hand to her lip as her mind began to ponder the notion. She recalled the incident this morning with her cup of coffee. “I think I can move things. Is that how it was for Grace?”

“No... Grace was a healer. She had a natural inclination to holistic medicinal remedies, chemistry, and Alchemy. She was quite brilliant.”

“It sounds as if you two were close.”

“We were... she was the dearest person to me.”

“And Olivia?” Abbie could not help but notice the closeness between Ichabod and her Ancestor in one of the portraits. “You two look pretty intimate here.”

“We were intimate,” Ichabod admitted. “As a Vampire all of our senses are heightened, every experience is intensified. Olivia sired us and was able to used her blood, intimacy, and the bond of our clan to assist in curbing our need for feeding on humans.”

“Who are these other people?” Abbie pointed to another paining with Olivia surrounded by Ichabod and three people in the early 1800’s.

“The others in our clan... the House of Shuri. Elizabeth, Arthur and Abraham.”

“Abraham...” Abbie studies his face more closely. “Bram Van Brunt?”

“You know him?” Ichabod felt his jaw clench. Abraham had not told him he met Abbie, and could only guess he meant to manipulate her to gain her trust.

“He saved me a couple of weeks ago... There was an accident the day I met you and I wondered how he had gotten me out of the way of an explosion. In fact I saw him again this morning. We went for a run together. He’s a vampire like you... part of my ancestor’s line?”

“Yes,” Ichabod was fuming inside that Abraham had kept this from him. He hated the thought of such a conniving vampire getting close and earning her trust.

“Well that’s a relief.”

“Abbie, I am not sure you can fully trust Bram’s motives for meeting you and getting close to you. Not only do you look like Olivia, but her human blood runs through your veins. Your blood is unique, it’s strong and can make us stronger. And Bram had a particular affection for Olivia beyond what was normal, in my opinion.”

“Just Bram?” Abbie was beginning to wonder after hearing this. “So that’s why you are attracted to me? I have her blood, and I look like her, so being with me must remind you of being with her.”

“No, Abbie,” Ichabod stood before her. His pale blue eyes gazed soft and intently into hers. “There were times when Olivia was very nurturing to us, she created us, taught us, and made us a force to be reckoned with... But she had a darkness within her. It would manifest in ways that could be sinister and narcissistic. Your appearance indeed is the exact likeness of Olivia, however, the two of you are far from alike.”

Ichabod took her hand in his, for a moment she was paralyzed by his touch, almost swooning at the intensity of his eyes and his deep voice.

“You are kind, compassionate, brilliant, beautiful, inside and out. The time that I have spent these past weeks, getting to know you, have been the most joyous I’ve had in a very long time. My feelings for you are genuine... Please tell me your feelings for me are...”

“Don’t ask me about my feelings... not right now, because I... I just don’t know.”

It was all more than a bit overwhelming and he was incredibly captivating. But Abbie could not allow herself to be drawn in by him.

“I understand.” Ichabod gave her a soft smile. “Learning that I am a Vampire and that you are a witch, and a soon to be very powerful one at that... I can imagine it’s quite overwhelming. I felt that way when I was turned and Olivia told me who and what she was. But in time I have every confidence that you will grow to appreciate...”

She shook her head, “No... I don’t want this. I don’t want anything to do with this...”

“Abbie, please. You cannot say that.”

“Why not?” Abbie turned from him and looked at the painting again, letting her fingers delicately traced the face on the painting of Olivia, “There’s no way I want anything to do with Vampires. And I really don’t want to be a witch or have anything to do with blood magic... What if I start seeing things, and hearing things like my mom? She went insane trying to deal with stuff like this...”

“You are strong, Abbie. Strong enough to wish this away, and you cannot do that. The balance needs to be restored. The universe has been waiting a long time for you. I believe you can handle what is to come. And, I promise you, I will not leave until you are ready.”

“Until I’m ready?” Abbie turned from the painting to face him, her brow furrowed with concern.

“When you turn thirty, you will come fully into your gifting. You’ll be able to protect yourself from the Vampires, and...”

“And who?”

“The Gate Keepers. They are a group of Hunters who have not been heard from in decades. Your ancestor Olivia killed their leader, Solomon Kent. And it’s entirely possible they have continued underground.”

“Well, damned,” Abbie gasped. “Maybe wishing this away would be the safest thing for me to do.”

Ichabod pointed to an empty shelf on a bookcase. “Put your hand here and look closely.”

Abbie looked skeptically but did as he asked. As she looked, a large old book appeared. “That is one of the oldest Grimoires left in existence. It belonged to your ancestor, but only a chosen few can read the text or write in it. The last to see it was Grace. If you open it, I believe you will be able to see the text as well.”

Abbie pulled her hand away. “I don’t think so. This isn’t for me. It’ll be best if we just forget this. I’m not going to practice magic or be some balance creating witch.” 

“Disowning your powers and not allowing them to develop will not help you, Abbie. You could risk losing them forever, and that would leave you unprotected. Your blood would still hold power, the grimoire that only you can read will still hold great secrets that other witches will want, the Vampires will still desire your blood, and the GateKeepers will need to destroy you.”

“Wait, are you saying these Gate Keepers will try to kill me?” Abbie blinked up at him. 

“Possibly, yes,” Ichabod said honestly. “All of Olivia’s pictures are hidden here, so nobody knows what she looks like, except those who were alive to see her. The Witches and the Gate Keepers will suspect since you are from her bloodline, as they suspected your mother. But it is my hope they do not know that you are the one.

Abbie snatched her hand from him. “Then why would you leave me to deal with them by myself?”

“I do not believe you are alone. Olivia had protectors, one such was Ben Franklin. He had a small network of people who would look out for Olivia’s lineage... A secret sect of the Free Masons who know about the supernatural and clandestinely do what they can to protect those in need. Ironically, Mr. Franklyn had intended me to be one of them, before I was turned... I believe your Sheriff Corbin is one of these people.”

“Yeah... I mean he is a Free Mason, but I had no idea about this secret sect,” Abbie was stunned again. “He’s always been there for me and, he knows things... things that we don’t talk about. But is that enough to keep the Gate Keepers and other witches away?”

“It will be. Once you come fully into your abilities, you won’t be in need of myself or Sheriff Corbin to protect you. But you have my word, I will not leave this world until I know that you are safe.”

“Why leave at all?” Abbie questioned.

“I don’t want to kill. I can take all the precautions and safeguards imaginable, but there is nothing like feeding from the flesh. The only thing that was better was feeding from Olivia. And not taking the warm blood directly... It’s so hard, Abbie,” Ichabod hung his head shamefully. “I spent much of the last 75 years hibernating in order to stop myself.”

“Is that what’s down there,” Abbie pointed to the stairs. It was as if she instinctually knew that was a safe space for him. She could sense it.

 

“Yes,” he nodded, his voice mustering up what he needed to admit the ugly truth about who vampires really are... about who he was, “When the bloodlust comes, the need to feed directly from living human flesh is immeasurably strong. Resisting it without Olivia’s help, without feeding from her to quell the ache was nearly impossible for me... For my kind, it can be an unbearable challenge not to feed from human flesh. Most Vampires don’t fight it, as I have chosen to do.”

“My blood can help you, can’t it? It’s just like her blood,” Abbie looked up at him, now she took his hand. “Maybe there’s a way I can...”

“No, Treasure,” He felt his heart swell at the compassion she had for him after learning the truth. This is why he fell in love with her. “I would never ask you to do so. You are far too precious to me to bring you into such a perverse lifestyle. You will already have so much to deal with, Treasure. The burden of lending aid to me or any other Vampire is not yours to bear.”

“But I don’t want you to die.”

The warmth of her touch strengthened Ichabod’s resolve to want her to have a normal life. And he knew she would never have anything close to normal with him in the picture. He’d had his life. He hoped she could understand.

“I've lived on borrowed time; more than any man deserves. I've seen wonders beyond my wildest imaginings. And through these centuries, against the impossibility that we would find each other, we did. And I am most grateful for it,” his eyes gazed kind and lovingly back at her. “I am grateful for the love I have been blessed to feel for the first time. But, my time has come, and I accept it.”

Abbie slid her hand from his and wrapped her arms around him. He gasped, stunned but relieved that she has such compassion for him. He slowly put his arms around her and held her close, letting his chin and cheek rest gently upon her as she relaxed warmly into his embrace. They stayed in the comfort of each other’s arms for a moment and just breathed each other in.

“I um...I should go,” Abbie finally broke the embrace and the silence. “Sophie is expecting me.”

“Of course,” Ichabod nodded, he didn’t want to let her go, but he abided. “Allow me to show you out.”

They walked quietly back through the parlor and to the foyer. Once at the door Ichabod, turned to her. “I feel I must ask in light of what has transpired, may I still accompany you to the Founder’s Harvest Banquet?”

“Yeah,” Abbie nodded. “I still want to go with you. And now that I know you’ve missed out on a lot of modern-day luxuries, I’d like to show you a few things while you’re still with us. Who knows maybe you’ll change your mind about checking out on this crazy world we live in.”

“I look forward to you expanding my horizons further,” he smiled softly giving her the sexiest heart eyes gaze.

Abbie tipped her head and grinned, trying not to blush. But then went wide-eyed as he stepped back and gave her a deep and gracious bow. She smiled wide, trying not to swoon. This man was too much, and she knew if she wasn't careful he could be the death of her.

 

 

~*~


End file.
